


The breath of chaos

by Anja_Petterson



Series: Safin x Tatjana [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Lemon, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 28,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: A simple task and a summer boat ride went terrible wrong. Bond lost Q's favourite assistant and Safin found her.
Relationships: James Bond & Original Female Character(s), Safin (James Bond) & Original Female Character
Series: Safin x Tatjana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174142
Comments: 32
Kudos: 12





	1. An illusion of vacation

**Author's Note:**

> The rights for the Bond Books and the movies lays by Eon production!  
> This fanfic is for entertaining purpose only and to read for free. 
> 
> English is not the writer's first language!  
> First try to write a bond fanfic, because dang! Finally a sexy bond villain. Or is that just me? Also shameless Mary Sue alert!

Bond stood on the balcony of the villa and gazed upon the view. The sea laid smooth and nearly still in the afternoon sun.  
Small golden waves washed along the private beach. It was still warm and the water was calling him. Bond checked his watch and decided to jump in. It was not his fault Q was late.

Bond went to the lavish bathroom and changed in his swim shorts. Grabbing a sauna towel he began to review his former protest against getting a vacation home instead of a luxurious hotel suite in the city. It was indeed more private. The house all to himself, the fridge and bar filled and the next restaurant close enough to drive to.

Walking down to the water he looked around. Left side fauna and the Adriatic sea, no neighbours. Right side just a private marina and a small sailing boat just for him. Bond wanted to take full advantage of it, during his job and hopefully after it.  
Bond threw the towel in the sand and stepped in the water. He sucked in his breath sharply due to it's coldness and splashed water over his chest and arms. With both hands like a bowl he washed his face with the salt water. So refreshed he ran into the little waves until he lost grip of the sand-pebble ground.  
He swam in strong, long moves up and down the private area until he heard the helicopter he was waiting for.

The towel lazily wrapped around his waist, he climbed back up to the villa and entered the main room. He regretted his action immediately. Now he stood dripping in front of a woman he had not expected. Suddenly Bond felt vulnerable without his gun.  
He stiffened his shoulder and looked up and down at the woman. Rather petite, in a light Grey linen dress with a belt of the same colour. The red hair in a sloppy bun, she freed her makeupless face from the sunglasses and smiled dryly.  
"Good day, 007."  
"Of course.", Bond spoke loudly. "Q is afraid of flying." His mood changed at once for the better. He hold up his hands and greeted the woman properly. "Hello R. Good to see you."


	2. Gifts from Quatermaster

That was not the welcome R had expected. She quickly recovered from Bond's surprised entrance and took his wet hand.  
"We shall see about that, double O. But fear not, as you know I can handle your... gadgets."  
She was utterly aware of Bond's machismo and ignored it, as he reacted amusedly about her answer.  
"I know you can.. Let me just put something dry on and I'll be with you in a jiffy."

R watched him disappear and shook her head. “what nerve this man has. Acting like he's on vacation.”  
She grabbed one of the black hard cases, set it on the table and opened it up. Inside, nestled in grey foam, laid a smaller, black suitcase. Bond came back to peek over her shoulder.

"There you are. Now pay attention, 007. As you ordered a new version of your Walther. 9 shoot with a micro dermal sensor on the grip. With the new upload to use under water up to 300 meters..."  
R realized Bond stood a bit too close behind her, caging her between the table and his body. Ignoring him she went on.".. 5 magazines with eleven bullets, four magazines filled with 5 tranquilizers. Your Walther can register what magazines you have in. All you have to do is to pull the trigger."

"You make it sound easier as it is."  
R was relieved as Bond stepped aside to take the weapon. She watched Bond as he inspected the Walther and the magazines, his face hard and concentrated.  
Eventually he loaded his gun and fixed it between the hollow of his back and his trousers waistband. He looked at her. "My UMP-9?"

R settled the next suitcase on the table. Opening it, it revealed the Heckler & Koch in nine parts rested in grey foam. "Your old one. As you requested." She pointed to the different magazine. "Up here the normal magazine, down here tranquilizers again."  
"What is it with the tranquilizers? Do I have to drag someone back to MI6?"  
"M wants you to look after the linkman. He thinks something is fishy and he wants to question him. If you get the job done. Perhaps you should read the dossier."  
"Why so bitchy?", he groaned.   
R looked at him. "Don't shoot the messenger. Dossier is here..", she hands him a tablet. ".. And a little gift from Q."

Bond threw the tablet on the sofa and took the present. Opening it he smiled. "He shouldn't have.."  
"He insisted." R told Bond. "The new seamaster. As usual titan and the Nato strap with the usual gadgets."  
"Bomb and saw?"  
"Yes, of course. Also a little surprise... Let me show you, double O..."  
R stepped closer and pressed three times on the clock wheel to draw it out. A fine Fibre followed after the wheel. R smirked. "Q said explosive pens are still out of the question, but this would make you laugh."  
Bond laughed indeed and swapped watches. Smirking like a Cheshire Cat he chuckled: "A fucking garotte."


	3. A lovely dinner

Bond was pleased to have full equipment at hand again. Carrying his necessaries around the world became more difficult with the EU chaos. The Walther gave him the touch of security he needed.  
He looked from the woman to the last three suitcases. Two big black cases and a handpack.  
"And was have we here?"

R pointed to the left suitcase. "A diving suit with a small oxygen tank and underwater camera. A one way speaking device in the breathing system. For the bay." She nodded in the direction of the sofa, were the Tablet laid.  
Bond ignored the hint. "And the other one?"  
"That's mine.", she answered simply. 

Bond was baffeld. He looked from the woman to the suitcases. “The hell? Was that M's way of sending him a babysitter? Or was it an early birthday present? Surely not.”  
"I'm sorry?", he asked out loud.   
The woman laughed. "Don't panic. Just for a week. M wants his reports promptly."   
Bond wanted to object, but hold his tongue for now. He did know R by her work and she wouldn't be Q's assistant if she were not good. This could be a sign to get to know her better?

"Well, I propose you should unpack then." Bond turned away, got an idea and turned back. He took the tablet with the dossiers on it and went on: "Perhaps, after I finished reading, we can have dinner? I want to try out the little restaurant down the street. We can plan..." 

To Bond's annoyance R interrupted him. "I would prefer to stay in the house and show as little as possible of me being here." She did not wait for a response but took her suitcases and carried them to the second bedroom. Bond shook it off. She was right for sure. "Well, the fridge is filled, but honestly, I am too lazy to cook tonight.", he shouted after her, not daring to help her with the suitcases. "You will not mind, R?" 

She didn't answer. She was rather busy spreading her things around and getting on her laptop to work.   
So Bond left after reading over the dossier. He drove with the rented SUV down the street to the fisherman's restaurant. From then on the evening went downhill.  
It may not yet be the end of the tourist season in Rogoznica, but it was empty at the restaurant. One surly servant and a cold kitchen but an exquisite red Dalmatiner on the house card.   
Bond drank two bottles until he started to get sentimental. Knowing that was the point to stop for him he asked for the bill and another bottle to takeaway. Perhaps it was R's taste. 

Bond went sloppily to his car and paused for a moment while playing with the keys in his hand. He could feel the eyes of the restaurant keeper on his back, so he turned around and started to walk down the road back to the villa. “That could have gone better.”


	4. Peace offer

R heard no car but the door and stiffen in her seat. She was sitting on the balcony and had watched the sunset.   
"It's me!", she heard 007's voice and she relaxed again. She sipped her gin tonic and heard him coming outside to her. She looked at him curiously. "No car? You're ok?"   
She watched Bond's shrug, rather confused. "Too much wine.", he told her with a light slur in his voice. He setted a bottle of red wine on the table. "and a lousy dinner." 

R checked his eyes, the white of it with reddish spots from alcohol and lack of sleep.  
"I made pasta.", she answered, "There is a plate with leftovers in the microwave."   
Bond smiled at her weakly. "Good idea."   
He vanished and R focused again on the sunset. She had taken a short swim in the sea herself before dinner, relieved to have the time alone. This double O was able to get on her nerves very quickly... So overconfident!   
But one must have this overconfidence and coldness to stay alive in this job, so she concluded. 

Bond came back, a steaming bowl in his hand, a bottle of cold beer in his other, to sit with her. In silence and fully concentrated on the food he emptied the bowl, placed it on the table and grabbed the beer bottle.   
From the corner of her eyes she saw him watching her, drinking her gin tonic. Then he sipped at his bottle.   
"You're welcome.", she muttered.  
A moment of silence laid upon both, before he answered: "Thank you for cooking." 

She nodded to herself. “Not to forget he was an chauvinistic pig”   
Still, eye candy gets away with many things. And it did not get any better since the M's changed. “Boys club again.”

"Double O, wha-"   
"Stop!", Bond rose demanding his free hand. "Please. I know this is work, but it doesn't have to be hard work. It could be teamwork. Did I get that right?"   
R frowned as she looked at him. "What do you propose?"   
She saw him open his mouth, pausing, and setting up his beer bottle.   
He offered her his right hand for a shake. "It's James. At least for this week, ok?"   
R blinked in confusion and thought over his proposal. Eventually she took his hand.  
"Tatjana. Just for the week. And NEVER at my workplace!", she warned him.   
"I swear!", he laughed. "Tatjana."


	5. Accomplices

Bond felt better. The walk home had cleared his head. During the walk he had set up a plan in hope to make the coming week as smooth as possible. For both of them.  
He understood it was probably wrong to see it as a competition to bed R. After the job of course. He had learned the hard way that not only could every day be his last - but that too much distraction at work is a mistake also.  
He would go home now, speaking with R about the next steps in the morning and go to bed for a good rest.

Now sitting with R - Tatjana - he started to enjoy himself again. He was pleased she had made herself home. Had used the kitchen for herself but had kept him in mind anyway.  
Watching her he followed her glance upon the sea. Bond could smell her skin, freshly showered. He became aware of the dress change so he must have missed her taking a swim.  
‘fool’, he scolded himself coldly. Bond pressed further ideas back and cleaned his throat.  
"You read the dossier?", he asked.  
"I did." She turned to him.  
Bond was pleased to see she was focusing immediately on him. He leaned over the table to explain his idea.

"We have the sailboat. I have already checked, I could manage it alone, but I would feel better with a second pair of hands on deck."  
He paused and gave her space to answer.  
"That is no trouble for me. My father was a sailor. I do know the North Sea."  
Bond was delighted. "Sounds like I will have a great time checking the Bukasin Bay out.", he answered. "I'll take the diving suit with me. I want to search for openings under the-"  
He frowned as Tatjana suddenly rose but she explained: "Let us go inside and use the maps to find a safe route to Otok Island."

Bond's frown disappeared. "Clever girl."  
"Excuse me!?"  
"Sorry, sorry!" Bond lifted his hands in defense. "But you are. Prepared and resourceful." He was relieved to see her smile.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere", she chuckled and brought her empty glass inside to hand it to him. "Please refill it, James. I'll switch the laptop on."

To Bond's utter pleasure he found in Tatjana a great teammate. She listened interested, was not shy to point out flaws, but came up with corrections without letting him feel dumb. An hour later the route and the steps for the day tomorrow was planned.  
"Then to sleep and to a successful day tomorrow." He toasted with his beer bottle.  
"What could go wrong?", Tatjana laughed and picked up his bottle and her empty glass to take to the kitchen.  
Bond got the hint and brought his empty bowl and the wine bottle inside. While putting his bowl in the dishwasher he promised: "Tomorrow evening I will cook."  
Tatjane snorted "I can't wait."


	6. Feeding her

Tatjana woke up ten minutes before her alarm. She was not surprised to hear James rumbling in the kitchen. As a busy report reader she did know quite a lot about him. For that same reason, she knew sooner or later he would honestly hit on her, but it mattered not. Thanks to a firm warning from Q, she knew how to react. ‘Take the compliment and leave.. ’  
Too many women who stayed were dead.

She went to the bathroom and showered quickly, dried her hair and pulled it into a ponytail before she added sunscreen all over her body. Putting on a two piece swimsuit she finished her outfit with a sailor t-shirt dress and white boat shoe slipper.

Eventually the smell of eggs led her into the kitchen.  
"That smells great, James."  
The double O looked up from the pan and paused. She could feel his assessing eyes upon her body which flattered her. She knew she was in the right vacation tourist outfit for the trip and James seemed to come to the same conclusion.  
"You look... well rested.", he finally spoke and pointed to a chair. "Let me feed you, Tatjana."  
She fell lazily on the chair and laughed. "Coffee first.", she demanded.  
"Yes, Ma'm.", he joked back and filled her cup.  
James was similarly dressed. Short khaki trousers with hundreds of pockets, and a white sailor shirt. Boat slippers from the right grip on the deck. Skin already sun kissed.   
She was surprised Bond had used sunscreen for his face and neck, which was still not common for most men. She would have guessed he would think it too unmanly and was amused to learn something new about him.

James set a plate in front of her with a pile of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on it.  
"I assume you have a sailors stomach?"  
"I have. That looks delicious, James."  
He smiled proudly. "Wait until tonight. I can create more than a proper breakfast."  
Tatjana just nodded, busy with her breakfast. Slowly she understood why he was such a womanizer. If James wanted, he could play the best hubby. The most dangerous side of a Casanova.

After breakfast they cleaned the kitchen together." I hope we can work on the boat as good as in the kitchen.", she teased.  
"I have no doubt. Now lend me a hand with the fresh water, will you?"  
They prepared the boat in peaceful silence, stocking water and fuel for the emergency motor, the gadgets and the diving items.  
By ten they were on the water and on their way to a former tourist place, now abandoned and closed by a political tug of war.


	7. The dive

Bond sent a thank you prayer to Q.   
Tatjana turned out to be a fitting sailor and navigator. Too often Bond had found himself in dangerous situations with the wrong assistant with less knowledge. But R was not only a pretty face but a great companion. It was a pity they were on a job.   
The sun was shining, they had the sea to themselves, enough food and water... But Tatjana played with her laptop, testing the hearing device inside his dive breathing system.  
Bond waved her away from work and handed her the wheel. "I'll change into the suit.", he told her and went from the higher wheelstand down on deck. He stripped there and slipped in the diving suit. He forced himself not to look at Tatjana, to see if she might have checked him out, but made sure she could. He really didn't mind and was up to hold his promises.

Close to the island Tatjana switched to the motor to navigate closer to the Bukasin Bay, but hesitated.  
Bond, who pulled his swimmers on his feet, looked up questioning.  
"We still don't know where the marine biologist had his accident..", she warned him.  
Bond looked to the narrowed entrance of the bay. Of course. The percussion of a female. He would have just stormed off. Bond reminded himself of biologists, a former officer and friend of M, who had contacted the latter about some weird accidents on the island.  
The beach area, covered with cadavers of sea animals, flocks of birds rotting on the ground of the island.   
From this view it looked so peaceful and green.  
A week later his widow called M. The Croatia water patrol had found his body. A terrible mess of broken bones and shattered flesh.  
A bloody sailing accident. Of course.

The linkman, who worked in a travel agency in Rogoznica had other ideas and fed M with it.

Bond chanced a look with Tatjana and waved her to him. "Clamp the steering wheel.", he ordered, getting in a working mood again. "But don't drop the anchor."  
He took his Walther, filled it with a tranquilizer and hooked it at his belt.  
"If someone comes, you are taking a break. Perhaps a bit lost, a bit off course..."  
"I play the damsel in distress.", she nodded. "Understood."  
She helped Bond with the oxygen tank.  
"I will only speak in an emergency. If I am not back after an hour you turn back and make a report to M. DON'T play Heroine!", he pointed out harshly.  
Bond saw her face, becoming pale.  
‘She is just a lab rat’, he reminded himself. ‘Not an agent.’  
"Hey", he smiled at her encouragingly and pushed a small strand of hair behind her ear. "I promised to cook tonight. I keep my promises."  
She smiled back and Bond teased : "Kiss for luck?"  
Tatjana answered by giving him a push and Bond fell into the water. Quickly he came snorting up. "Not very professional", he laughed and caught his diving regulator, checking the radio in it.  
"Look who's speaking!" Tatjana laughed in a better mood. "Hurry up James."  
Fixing his diving glasses he held a thumb up and vanished.


	8. Damsel in distress

Tatjana pressed her hearing device in her ear shell and listened for a moment. She could hear lightly Bond's breathing.  
A seagull glided through the blue sky in the island direction.

Using her looking glasses she scanned the line of the island and the bay entrance. It all looked so peaceful and calm, but much too still. Where are the day tourists? Tatjana thought it was way too empty for the time and weather.

She felt goosebumps crawling up her arms and for a moment she felt alone. "Nonsense.", she muttered and got herself a sandwich.   
Sitting on the rim of the boat she ate and did not see the patrol boat appearing from the bay, heading in her direction. Eventually she heard the motor and turned. Chewing with a full mouth, she waved a hello. ‘Just a tourist, getting off of the track.’

She did not make the mistake to raise her hand to her ear. The old motor of the water patrol boat was already loud. She swallowed as the boat came directly to her.  
Her hand over her eyes she watched the boat coming. "Four men", she whispered, hoping Bond would hear it.  
The boat was flagged with the Croatia colours, what put her at ease at first. But the closer the boat came, the colder her stomach became. The UN Flag was missing, also a police or custom flag. She tried to hold a cheerful facade as the boat arrived aside hers.

One man in uniform jumped on her boat. "Vase papire!", he demands and Tatjana held her hands up.  
"Woah, here! Look, can you speak English?"  
The man relaxed and lost his stern look.  
"I se. Jur paper, mizzez."  
Tatjana shook her head and pointed to the mainland. "My papers are in my vacation home. I didn know I had to bring them."  
The man frowned and turned to his men.  
"Mozda ipak samo tourist?"  
Turning to her again he asked: "Vai alone? Ju too far from coast."  
"I know, I know. My wheel is not working properly. I live in the 'Captain Morning' house. Dio you know it? Could you perhaps tow me back?"  
The man looked from her to the steering wheel. "Let me look."  
Tatjana smiled wide. "That is soo nice of you. I fear I was a bit stupid, sailing all alone."

The man paused and looked down and Tatjana followed his eyes. The bundle of James clothes still laid there. The man bent down and fished James white shirt from the pile. "Alon?"  
He let go of the shirt and shouted to his men. "jedna osoba roni!"  
As if these were magic words, weapons appeared in the men's hands.  
Tatjana tried to play dumb. "What? What are you saying?"  
"Ver is other man? In Wasser?"  
He grabbed her upper arm hard and started to draw her with him to the other boat.  
"What.. No, I am sorry, really. We had no license to dive. Can we not sort it out with bakschisch?" 

This was the moment James came up.


	9. What can go wrong will go wrong

"Pazi! PAZI!"  
Bond took four seconds to look over the situation. He shot the man, who cried out, first and brought the man nearest to him down two second later. The third covered up and Bond took the time to roll back in the sailboat. He cursed himself for the tranquilizer. They worked slower than a real bullet and were not fatal.

The man who held Tatjana shot and missed while Bond got his chest. Tatjana freed herself and stumbled backwards, to fall backwards in the water.  
Bond rushed to the rim of the boat, forgetting for a second the last man. He suddenly felt a hard, burning push in his left shoulder. The shot kicked him down in surprise. He grunted and tried to get up just to see the man was targeting his emergency motor. A rush of adrenaline in his veins, Bond stopped thinking and reacted automatically, jumping from the boat. 

Clashing in the water he yelled out, his shoulder on fire. Grabbing his breathing apparatus he hurried to get under the water. A moment later the pressure of an explosion pushed him deeper down. 

Bond fought against fainting, paddling wildly and catching his breath. He dared not to go up again but instead focused on his surroundings.   
Checking his watch he found the compass direction to the mainland and started swimming.

\-----

Safin lowered his binoculars. Half an hour ago a patrol boat reported a solitary sailing boat. Probably lost tourists, not knowing that Dugi Otok Island is in private hands.  
A weekly bribe to the water police made sure of his privacy, controlling his bay.

He was a bit surprised to see the explosion. It seemed his right hand's suspicion was deserved. His grey eyes narrowed, as he watched the patrol boat travel back home. Safin decided to still his curiosity and went down to the entrance of the abandoned submarine pen he worked and lived in.  
Calls and orders of his men echoed from the ceiling as he entered the main hall. His right hand, Luc, stepped toward him, shrugging. 

A water tunnel led inside the pen and Safin stepped to the railing. Resting his hands on it he stared at the men in the boat. Around him, bodies of his colleagues, the man grinned anyway.

"Ve found a Sirena!", he yelled up to Safin and pointed to his feet. Indeed, a small, wet body of a girl laid there, the long, red hair soaking and covering her face.  
He got closer as his men carried the girl up to him, cheered by the view of her. He waved the men to him and wiped some strands of her hair out of her face.   
Then he looked back at the patrolman.  
"The man is dead.", he told Safin.  
"What man?"  
The patrol man shrugged. "A diver. Shooting at us wiv.. Darts?",he guessed the last word.   
"Transquiller.", Safin's right man whispered.   
Safin looked at him, a former colonel of the French Foreign Legion and his trusted man.   
"SOA?" Safin wondered and meant the Croatian Intelligence.   
"I will find out", Luc promised and waved the patrol man to him for further questions. 

The girl coughed, spilling out water. Safin watched her unaffected as he made his decision. He lightly touched Luc's elbow.   
Luc turned at once to Safin and listened to his orders.   
"Your men shall bring her up in the apartment. Not my room, but the guestroom with the connecting bathroom. Let Doctor Brucher look at her."   
"Of course.", Luc answered keenly and barked orders in French to his men.   
"And Luc?" Safin held Luc's elbow firmer while starring at the girl.   
"See that no harm comes to her."


	10. Red down

It took Bond an hour to arrive at the main coast. The wounded shoulder slowed him down and also the fact that he had to dive without his mask. The last fourteen minutes he'd had to paddle over the waterline due to lack of oxygen in the tank and with a fearful tickle in his neck. Shark attacks were fairly uncommon but still possible in the Adrian sea. And he had only one tranquilizer dart in his Walther left.

Utterly exhausted, Bond climbed up to the villa. For a moment his body trembled in pain and tried to force Bond to his knees. With gritted teeth and hard fists Bond fought against this urge, knowing if he went down he would not get back on his feet.

His burning shoulder saved Bond from fainting and with weak legs he managed to enter the villa. Sneaking into the main room he checked it out, not daring to switch a light on. Controlling every corner on his way to his bedroom, with his flashlight and nearly empty gun, he felt relieved to get to the weapon case. With a satisfied grunt he filled his gun with a new magazine. ‘Better.’, he thought to himself, his confidence already growing.  
He cleared the rest of the house scrupulously, amazed to find himself alone. Tatjana had been honest about her address, wrapping the lie in the truth to make it believable.  
Bond urged himself not to come to conclusions, but was grateful to find no intruders.  
More relaxed he went in the kitchen and got a vodka bottle out of the fridge. He opened it and carried it with him to the bathroom. Taking a deep drink he placed the bottle on the sink and got the emergency kit.

He worked automatically and listened to the background noises of the house while cutting open the diving suit with the bandage scissor. Taking another sip of vodka he turned the suit down, moaning in pain. He looked at his wound. Now numb with pain and little blood. He assumed the bullet had hit his humerus. He washed the would clear and pressed a wound compress on it, fixing it with a bandage.  
Browsing through the mirror cupboard he found some painkillers. He swallowed three, swallowing it down with more vodka and looked in the mirror, debating his next step.   
His eyes were swollen from the salt water and pain, dark circles under it fitting to the grey skin of his face.  
‘And here I thought I'd have a nice meal and a good fuck tonight. Bloody hell!’

He dressed quickly and took only more magazines and his mobile with him. Picking up his car keys he remembered his car was parked down the street at the restaurant. He growled annoyed and started at a light jog, feeling his blood circulation building up. When he finally sat in the car he switched his mobile on to send a message to M.   
"Diving accident. Red down. Abort? Instruction?"


	11. Awakening

Tatjana woke up startling, nearly jumping out of the strange bed. Shaking in fear and adrenaline she slipped out of it. Her legs trembling she stretched and looked down at herself. Baffled, she smoothes along the paper dress, looking like a hospital nightgown.  
Scanning around the room with her eyes, she found it lush and apartment-like. One side of the room was just a clear huge window, with a view over the Bukasin Bay. 

Timidly she walked around, checking the closet which was empty besides her sailor dress and the bikini, hanging cleaned and ironed in it. The shelf is full of books, mostly history.   
Eventually she found the bathroom, absorbing everything with wide eyes.  
"Holy shit...", she whispered. A square bathtub, sunk into the ground in Asian fashion. The shower in an extra cabin, the big double sink also cornered. A smaller sliding door to the left held the toilet and a bidet. All was set in grey, dark marmor and wood.

Beside the sink was another wooden sliding door. Tatjana opened it, curious, and found behind it the exact mirrored bath room. She looked to the bigger door at the end and realized this was a connection from one room to another. She hurried to close her door and fiddled with the lock. Thankfully she was able to lock it properly. ‘Who sleeps on the other side?’, she wondered. 

She sat down on the bed again to think over her situation. As calmly as possible she recalled the events of her last hours.  
There was not enough input to come to a conclusion now. Bond could still be alive and perhaps, hopefully, on his way to pick her up. For now she decided to stay calm and to observe for a later report.   
She understood now it was not her place to be on the boat. If some other agency or enemy of MI6 had captured her she was in a weak spot. She was no field agent but had information about the weapon quarter.  
Tatjana shook her head. ‘Don't overthink this. Just watch and wait.’  
With a sigh she got up and picked out her dress and the bikini from the closet. She better get dressed and find someone to communicate with.


	12. Comrades

Safin watched, standing behind secured glass, his minions packing up some of his precious products in metal tubes. Dressed in red hazard suits, breathing masks on their faces, it looked like a very modern ballet play.

"The first delivery starts in an hour.", Luc spoke, standing behind Safin.  
Safin gave a short nod, a tickle of excitement in his stomach. "Splendid. Make sure the U.S. cell gets their delivery first."  
The men shared a moment of satisfied silence, lingering with the idea that comes next.

"The girl?", Safin asked with a low voice.  
"Is in her quarters now."  
Safin heard worry in Luc's voice and turned to him.  
"What is the matter?"  
Luc hesitated to speak up because of Safin's serious facial expression.  
"Well?"  
"It's not like you to take prisoners...", Luc started and Safin nodded his agreement. Taking pity on Luc's uneasiness in questioning his boss he hummed: "Who throws a Sirena back into the sea? No, to be honest, it is curiosity on my side." He smirked at Luc, who was a married man. "Her appearance reminded me there is an empty spot in my life. Does that make me look weak in your eyes, my friend?"  
Luc smiled back. "Non. I think it makes you more of a man."  
Safin chuckled. "How French of you. And so diplomatic."  
Looking back at the busy workers he went on: "I do not believe in coincidence. But I do believe in Fate. Let me have fate in her."

Luc cleared his throat. "I also have news from the local police. SOA is on now. They are furious about the brits, poaching in their area." 

Safin's glance caught the laptop from the boat. He had read a lot of information, but after Safin tried to hack the password an automatic overwrite program had started. Alas he had found out that it was MI6 property. 

"The guards shot down a drone today.", Luc went on. "We are under watch now."   
Safin flashed a smile. "Isn't that exciting? But it doesn't matter, we're nearly finished."   
Luc's face showed relief.   
"Yes, we are in good timing. The HAYTNMYC II is ready to go any time." 

Safin clashed his hands together. "So there is nothing to worry about, my friend. Soon, we shall cry havoc and cause chaos under our enemies."   
He looked a last time to the window and asked Luc: "You don't mind finishing this without me? I have a guest to attend to."


	13. The Pirat

Tatjana took all her courage and opened the room door. She found herself face to face with a young soldier, who's hand hung in the air. He stepped back and spoke: "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to knock. Mr. Safin was wondering if you are hungry."  
The name said nothing to Tatjana, but the realization that someone took care of her gave her hope.

"I... Yes. That would be nice?", she answered timidly.  
The soldier showed her a small smile. "Follow me please."  
Tatjana did as he told her, looking around the corridor. The walls were naked cement, the ceiling held up by simple made columns. It looked moist and old, but cleaned up. There was no noise beside their footsteps, giving a chilling echo. The surrounding reminded her of a bunker hall.

The soldier opened a door and gestured to the entrance. She entered a wide, grey room, naked as the corridor, but with the same light view to the sea. Looking around she found no luxury but simple, functional furniture. Smooth surfaces and simplicity on the dining table to her left, but a comfortable looking living landscape in the middle. A wide screen on the wall was the most dominant object in the room.  
Beside the man, who turned away from the window towards her, of course. A complete stranger to Tatjana, his presence intimidated her instantly.

It was not his face, a net of pox scars or an acid accident. Nor his height. He was more a small and lean man. But by the grey strands in his carefully coiffed black hair and the expression of his face. He radiated pride and dignity, a man who was in charge.   
Slightly amused and hungry eyes looked at her from top to toe and it made her more uneasy.  
"Tatjana Evans... twenty seven, unmarried.. a mother living in Harlow.. "

The voice shocked Tatjana. It was soft and low with the hint of an exotic accent. 

"... no military past but a master in mathematical linguistic.." 

A voice to whisper sweet nonsense in one's ear, not barking orders. 

"... and in charge of the language statistics in the MI6 Quarters..." 

And yet there she was, in an old military bunker, surrounded by soldiers and a pirate.

"Are you listening to me, woman!?"

Tatjana blinked and spoke the first words that rushed through her mind.  
"I need a drink."


	14. Abandonment

Bond was on his way to Split Airport, grinding all energy out of the car, when his mobile rang.  
"You lost her?!!?"  
To Bond's amazement it was Q on the phone. Q, whose voice was high and frightened.   
Bond's stomach knotted up.   
‘Oh, bloody hell, don't tell me he liked the girl', he thought, while checking the back mirror.   
"What happened?", the young man demanded, his voice getting pitchy.   
Bond lost it. "Damit Q, I'm driving too fast in a strange car, with a gunshot wound and a mix of painkillers and alcohol in my blood! I NEED A PLANE OUT!"   
Bond took a hard turn as he drove into Split and waited for an answer.   
After a minute of silence on the phone he opened his mouth to shout again, but Q was quicker.   
"There is a plane in twenty minutes from Split Airport to London, Heathrow. I booked you a seat as a Sky Marshal on his way home. So there will be no trouble with your gun. I hope.", Q's voice was now far more normal. "You should be arriving in 3 hours."  
Bond took a deep breath in and his driving style calmed down. "Thank you, Q. I'll write my report on the way."   
"You should get some sleep."   
A pause and a long breath from the Quartermaster before he asked : "Is she dead?"   
Bond took the next turn, the lights of the Airport already in front of him.   
"I don't know."   
He unceremoniously turned the phone off and parked the car, rushing to the terminal. 

On the flight he tried to sleep, his body aching and his eyes heavy. But Q's question haunted him in the back of his head.   
'Is she dead?' 

Bond felt safer back in the office of Q at MI6 Headquarters. He had a black coffee and opted insisted - as did M - to give a vocal report.   
Before he even finished M had the SOA at the phone. Wildly discussing with a supervisor in their area he ran in circles around Q's desk, the young Quartermaster trying to locate R's phone, while other laptops showed more and more info about the island. 

Bond refilled his cup and drew a chair to Q, sitting beside him. He groaned, feeling his knees. He watched Q for a while in silence and eyed M.   
"Q?"   
"Mmhm?" Q stared at his screen and clicked on a map.   
"How long have you known Tatjana?"   
Q stopped working and turned his head toward him. Bond looked in his eyes and quickly away, guilt all over his face.   
"It is R for you.", Q spoke stiffly. "And for good reason. 5 years with us... For two years my First Assistant as you know .. ", he trailed off and with a glance to M, who shouted in his mobile, he focused again on his laptop.   
"Not more?"   
Q snorted offense out of his nose.   
"Arsehole!", he hissed between his teeth and shot another glance at M. "If you must know DoubleO, it took me two months to grow enough courage to ask her out. Which I did last Saturday. There! Is that what you wanted to hear?"   
Bond looked up to M, who frowned and looked back.   
"No, I had hoped to hear about a pure working relationship.", Bond muttered and leaned back as M joined them. 

"Well, they are pissed of course. Nevertheless they will send us all the data they have about the island as well as new drone pictures.."   
M and Bond looked in unison forward to the wide screen, while Q explained the new data, showing a slide show of the arena and the island.   
"The island Dugi Otok has been in private hands for 8 years. Before that it was a tourist attraction because of the abandoned submarine tunnel in it..."   
Bond looked up to M, knowing both men had the same thought.   
"... but the tunnel is closed now and in the bay.. " Q stopped and swallowed before he went on " ... now has an increased shark attack occurrence. "  
Bond looked at Q's pale face." I was swimming there with a bleeding wound. There were no sharks. They would have found me. "  
He got a grateful glance from Q before the Quartermaster went on.   
"The owner's name is Luc Dupont, but the SOA, and also the Deuxieme Bureau, confirmed already that this person doesn't exist."  
"What about the old submarine pen? Is it of use in any way?", Bond threw in.   
"It's a world War II unit. Eight years ago the building inside was still intact via tourist information.", Q answered calmly.   
Bond looked at M. "I have to go in there."   
M raised an eyebrow and answered coldly: "That was the original idea. But now you're wounded and a colleague is missing. You understand that I must send another DoubleO in?"   
Bond rose and started to argue : "M, it is my faul-"   
"Indeed it is!", M shouted at him. "Taking R on the boat instead of focusing on the mission? Not getting in and out with the pictures we had asked for? Whoever lives there on the island was warned. And as long the SOA doesn't allow us to break through official private ground, we have to stay back for now!"   
Bond stared at his nails, his mouth a thin line. Q beside him sat frozen in his chair.   
M didn't often lose his temper, but when he did it was for good reason.   
M cleared his throat and went on with a normal voice: "Bond, you're suspended for two weeks, unpaid, and your written final report is due on my desk tomorrow morning."   
Bond needed a moment to let that sink in. He eventually nodded and muttered. "It is already morning, Sir."   
M took a step closer to him and hissed: "Well, then you should start typing."


	15. A friendly chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chat between Safin and Tatjana. It is a bit long, there I like to write from different character direction? And I didn't feel it right to show only one character side in this chapter.  
> I hope the reader like it anyway. Tada!

Safin did not lose his countenance. Not by this frightened girl, who acted rudely to hide her fear. He raised his hand to touch Tatjana's naked upper arm softly.  
"Please step out on the balcony. I shall bring you something strong."  
He was pleased to see she did as he said and prepared two whisky tumblers.  
The girl was standing at the balcony railing, holding on to it with white knuckles. Safin paused a moment to watch her. She was a small girl, perhaps 5 foot, and so fragile. Easily manhandled if he wanted that. 

Safin stepped beside her and handed her one glass which she took after a moment of hesitation. He rested his lower arms on the railing after taking a sip from his own glass. In thought he stared down to the bay before he spoke.  
"What did you do on the boat, Tatjan-"  
"R", the girl interrupted him hastily. "I am R."  
He turned to her carefully, showing her a stony expression. "Not anymore, Tatjana."  
She gulped half her whisky down and looked away from him.  
He turned his head away and asked lowly: "My face?"  
"No.", the girl answered with a surprisingly firm voice. "Did you not know we are living in a patriarchy? Only women are ugly with scars. Men are more interesting - or even sexy."  
Safin heard her laughing sharply and joylessly. She emptied her glass and bent down to set it on the deep table beside the balcony sofa. She staggered a bit as she stood up. Safin grabbed her arm and helped her to the furniture.  
"You really need something to eat. Stay here.", he ordered firmly and went inside.  
Lunch, some Croatien finger food, was served on the dining room table and he fixed a plate for her. He warned himself. ‘Patience, Safin. Patience.’  
He took a napkin with him and set the plate in front of her, placing the napkin on her knees. He took a seat beside her on the sofa, resting a hand on the hollow of her lower back and demanding: "Eat, my dear." 

Safin watched her, his hand on her back to enjoy her body warmth. For years he had withheld from himself the company and warmth of another person, buried in his work. He became aware suddenly that he could not let her go. 

As she finished the plate he withdrew his hand from her back and praised her. "Good girl."  
She gave him a funny look he decided to ignore, then requested: "Now tell me, Tatjana. Why were you on the boat?"  
"I can't, Mr. Safin.", she said with a small voice.  
"Safin. Simply Safin.", he corrected her and went on: "You have to. I think I know anyway." Safin set one elbow on the back of the sofa, his fist supported his chin as he leaned in with interest. His free hand placed on her left hand, he sneaked his thumb and index finger around her small wrist to hold it firm. He could smell her hair and her skin, sun and salt. Sirena. 

"Tatjana. The last thing I want to do is order Luc to waterboard you.", he said lightly and was satisfied with the immediate reaction on her face. "Or worse; visit your mother? The agent who was with you is dead anyway. So tell me." 

\------------

"Bond is dead?"  
Tatjana looked at the man. He was an ugly fellow, but not by his scars. His eyes showed savagery now, relishing the death of a man.  
"Yes, my dear.", he confirmed, his voice so soft, quite the opposite of his glance.  
Tatjana felt the pressure around her wrist and got a second insight to her Captor.  
Every other person would have laid on a plank already, a wet cloth upon one's face. And he would be watching with glee.  
Not with her.. and she knew suddenly why. She could read it on his face. Her stomach cold she remembered now the 'special' training the female agents have to attend. And how glad she was, that she was on a level for NOT needing such training. 

Slowly she started to speak, explaining to him why the MI6 had sent a man in the first place. How she got on the boat. And how the patrol men had reacted.  
"I can't tell more... I don't know how I got in the bed. I woke up", she looked around, ".. but I understand I am now on the island?"  
Tatjana looked at him questioningly as he nodded his head and let go of her wrist. She realized now that he had felt her pulse.  
"What happens now?", she asked suspiciously.  
"Now I have to go and find confirmation from my other sources.", he mutters. "I have them everywhere.."  
Tatjana got slightly annoyed by the arrogance he showed and hissed: "OH is that so? Even in the MI6 Main Quarter?"  
He catched her chin with his hand so fast, Tatjana thought at first he meant to hit her. Her heart beating faster, she couldn't look away from his eyes, as he drew her closer.  
"Does your precious agency think without Blofeld there is no SPECTRE? We. Are. Everywhere!"


	16. A late visitor

"What are you telling me, Q?! SPECTRE is history! Not only is Blofeld where he belongs, we have found the three spies, who had infiltrated MI6."  
Bond paced around his living room, one hand on his hip, one arm in a sling to lift up his shoulder.  
Q sat on his couch. For nearly a week Bond had heard nothing from him or from 006, until tonight. Q had banged at his door at midnight and a suspicious Bond had greeted the Quartermaster with a gun.  
Bond breathed in deeply to calm himself and settled beside Q. "Show it to me again.."  
Q, clearly unhappy to have sneaked to see Bond without M's allowance, scrolled the mouse and showed Bond the slide show on the laptop again.  
"This is new material... I haven't even shown it to M.", he told Bond unhappily.  
"How did you get it out?", Bond asked, highly impressed by Q's boldness.  
"It is actually a backup from my work computer backup. The actual backup is free for M to watch tomorrow morning. But, I always make a second backup and take it home. One never knows what could happen at night."  
Bond smirked at Q. "Is that allowed?"  
"Of course not, but I feel it's actually safer than having the original and the backup in the same building."  
He paused on a picture, a bird's eye view of Dugi Otok. "Look, here, you can clearly see the building on top. The roof is similarly planted like the fauna, but one can see the windows and a kind of terrace." He enlarged the picture and pointed to it. "Here... and here, see?"  
Bond squinted his eyes. "Hardly. But I do see that the sunlight is mirrored.. Yes, I know what you mean. Show me the tunnel entry again."  
Q changed the picture. Part of the bay was now clearly visible, with the cliff of the island. A hole, neatly built, with a street of azure blue water, but blocked by planks and warning signs of danger of collapse.   
Q pointed to the tunnel entry. "You see this wall? The round arches? That is thick cement without any signs of wear. I do believe the inner halls are in good condition, but one can only be sure when one is inside."   
Bond scratched his wounded shoulder. It was still sore, but healing well.   
"There is more.", Q went on. " I may have a face. From the stolen SPECTRE data. And... maybe, just maybe, I got in the Deuxieme Bureau data bank. Please never ever tell anybody that." Q looked slightly embarrassed, but showed him the photo of a man Bond had never seen before. "His picture stands in connection with this Luc Dupont. Who is, by the way, a real person. DB had lied about that. A French terrorist with connections to the US and Bulgaria."  
Bond snorted and focused on the picture. First he thought it was bad quality. Then he realized it was the face of this man, or rather his skin. His jawline and cheeks looked like a cratered landscape, a result of wild acne or even smallpox. Without it, the face would even look pleasant. A sharp cheekbone, a small nose and a soft, female mouth. Grey, piercing eyes. Mister Mysterious.  
"What's his name?"  
Q shook his head. "No name. I thought... I thought you could look into that."  
Bond turned to Q with raised eyebrows.  
"No.", he eventually said. "That is out of the question. I will not visit Blofeld."


	17. Forced vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin allowed himself to showing off.

The roof terrace was a beautiful place, surrounded by natural growing plants and grass of the region. The terrace itself was a smooth and grey island in the middle. A modest set of summer furniture was settled on it, roofed by a huge parasol.   
Tatjana took a long breath, enjoying the sun and the fresh air. Beside her stands Safin, his arms behind his back, watching her.   
"I had hoped you would like it.", he spoke. "You may use this place anytime you wish." He gestured around the place. "There is the possibility for a jog too, if you are a runner."   
Tatjana didn't know what to say. Safin's mood was hard for her to read. After his revelation, his mood had calmed again. He played host, and had even told her that she was his guest and not a prisoner, but a part of her waited for him to attack her again.   
Eventually she said: "It's lovely. I would like to use it."   
She felt Safin linking his arm with hers to walk around. The view was breathtaking for sure. "There will be one of my men around, though.", Safin added. "Not to guard you, but to look after you. Serving you tea or getting you a towel... whatever you want."   
Tatjana leaned in on his arm, which was rewarded with a smile on his serious face. "You really want me to take a break, yes?" She paused and hesitantly asked: "You will not leave me alone with one of your men, will you?"   
Safin stopped and looked at her face. Raising his free hand he fondles along her cheek. "I do have to complete my work. So, I fear, you will have some time alone." He continued his walk with her and explained: "Besides the terrace here, you may use the main room and the tv, and also every book you may find. And... You shouldn't be afraid of the men. Luc, my Right Hand, has made sure of that."   
"Thank you.", Tatjana spoke quietly and looked quickly at the guards. They had their eyes straight ahead. Shyly she pecked a kiss on Safin's scarred cheek. As she saw Safin's face, a mix of surprise and glee, she asked quickly: "It's not sensitive? Or.. Do you not feel anything on your scars?"   
For a moment Tatjana thought she had overdone it. But Safin took her hand in his and put it gently on his ruined jawline. "No.", he whispered, glancing longingly into her eyes. "It's just been a long while since I was allowed to feel a gentle touch."  
Slowly he leaned in, his grey eyes dancing up and down from Tatjana's eyes to her lips and back. Tatjana hesitated a moment and thought then ‘.. arg... fuck it.. ’ and got on her tip toes to meet his lips.  
His mouth was surprisingly soft and warm and thankfully he held himself back. Safin caught her lower lip gently, pressing his lips on hers without force.  
He stopped, as if afraid to embarrass her - or himself - and rested his hands on her shoulders. Licking his own lips he mutters: "I'll lead you back to your room. Take your time to get more acquainted with the whole situation. Take a bath. Relax. Look in the closet. There is a little surprise for you.", he spoke as he turned to the roof entrance.   
Tatjana again on his arm, followed his lead and felt her cheeks burning. She dared not look at the guard at the door.   
"That is probably a good idea.", she sighed. "It is quite a lot to take in."  
Safin looked at her with his serious face. "Yes. Please take all the time you need."


	18. The best man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin starts to embrace his CEO Boss/Sugar daddy qualities? Maybe?

Safin made himself comfortable in the lower halls of his base. Sitting on a cushion on the ground, he looked at the reports Luc handed him, on the low table in front of him a tray with fine China.   
He gestured to his Right Hand and set a cup of tea in front of Luc.   
Both men finished their tea in silence, before Luc started to speak.   
"The money is in..", Luc told his boss, "And the first delivery for Russia is on the way."   
"Can one assume we will see the results of the American terror cell in the next few days?", Safin asked back, eager to see his special weapon properly used.   
"I do hope so!", Luc responded. "I am as curious as you are about the full outcome."  
Safin nodded to himself while browsing the report. "I see the special account in Austria is set and filled?"  
"As you wanted. You tell me what you need, and I get it for you."  
Safin smiled pleased at his henchman. "Your best feature. You just get things done. By the way..", Safin set the report aside and waited. 

"Yes, it's done." The corner of Luc's mouth curled up. "I outsourced the task, though. But I suppose you know that already?"   
Safin re-filled the cups while humming: "I thought it a clever idea to give your woman the task. I am sure she has an eye for fancier details. I will see tonight at dinner by the way Tatjana dresses."  
Smirking he had some tea and read to the end of the report. "Mmhm… the trap in London is also settled. We are within our time frame."   
"We have to be. If the SOA tries to infiltrate the island, or MI6 attacks us, which I can imagine.. we should have everything in place."   
Luc slid closer to Safin, leaning in. "Therefore my next question is, what shall I do with the girl, if we come under fire? Do you want her with you on the HAYTNMYC II, or shall we allow her to be freed, to pick her up later?"   
Safin looked thoughtfully in his cup and answered finally: "If we have an attack and you or I are not able to get her on the submarine, then let her go. See that you also stay alive. Get caught, not shot. I do need you alive, Luc. I shall bring you both home."   
Luc smirked crookedly. "That is good to hear."   
"How did the training go? Are the men ready for the onslaught?"  
"Safin... for you, anytime."


	19. Spa day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatjana takes advantage of the situation and make a spa day.

Tatjana felt unreasonably comfortable. Shoving the first sign of a guilty conscience aside, she wanted to enjoy the evening alone in her room. It was most important to her, to prepare mentally and physically to meet her host again. She could not forget her life was literally in his hands. But she understood, by the short conversation on the roof terraces, his loneliness. She was willing to use this to her benefit. 

She opened the slider door to her small balcony to get some fresh air and sunshine inside to lighten her own mood.  
Barefoot she went then in the bathroom and turned on the water, drawing herself a bath.  
Safin was right. She needed to relax. A forced vacation.  
She looked in the bathroom mirror above the sink, her face tired and her eyes with black shadows. "More sleep and more food", she reminded herself. She had the feeling she would get enough of both. She believed Safin; he sincerely wanted to take care of her. 

Piece of evidence number one: Her miraculously filled closet.   
Tatjana was aware of a servant, or housekeeper, who kept the rooms clean. But someone who filled the closet with new dresses and shoes in her size, was a new one for her. She couldn't yet say if it was creepy or sweet.   
While her bathwater runs she fondles with her hand along the dresses. For some reason they were all in different shades of green, some light and pastel, some dark and shimmery.   
Tatjana chose a wrap dress with kimono arms. Light green in colour it had a playful dark green print of dandelions on it. 

Piece of evidence number two: The bathroom cupboard was filled with sunscreens and oils, body powders and face creams and all the toiletries one could ask for.   
She had the feeling if she asked for a special perfume she would have it here the next day.   
'Bonkers..'

She soaked herself in the giant bathtub until her skin became wrinkly. Then she cooled herself with a cold shower and tried a body oil that smelled similar to her favorite perfume.  
After drying her hair she slipped into the dress and looked judgingly in the mirror.  
Tatjana knew she looked good, but with this green dress, her red hair in a simple knot and without any make up or jewelry on, she did look just like her name. She would be mad not to use this.  
She went to the door to make her way to the main room.

Piece of evidence number three: A soldier, as a bodyguard at her door, waiting for her orders.  
"M'am?"  
"I want to go to the main room.", Tatjana told him and he kind of bowed before he led her to it. Arriving there she asked him to explain the remote control. He left after Tatjana made herself comfortable on the sofa, looking after the news on this giant screen.


	20. Dinner with the devil

Safin went to dinner in the main room while keeping his expectations in check. Yes, he felt curious and wistful. He was not even sure how long he could stay as calm and collected as his men knew him to be. Not with her.  
Her shyness, naivete and non coquettish or put-on behavior, spurred his desire. He wanted her, but not with brute force but as a conqueror. He wanted her to yield freely.

He opened the door to the main room and stopped abruptly. Tatjana was already there, twirling her new dress in joy. At her side was Marie, Luc's wife and the housekeeper for the living grounds.  
Marie saw him and started to apologize. "I am nearly finished with the table. Dinner will be ready in a moment.."

Safin waved the apology away, not really listening.   
"Let me see it again", he whispered and pointed to Tatjana. He saw her blushing wildly. Her hands on her cheeks she turned around until Safin caught her waist. Boldly he pecked a kiss on the top of her head. "I am glad you like it."

"I love it.. All of them", she blurted out. "Marie told me, you sent her to buy me new clothes." Bashful, she looked down and straightened up her body, catching his eyes. "Thank you, Safin. For being so thoughtful."  
Safin smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "If you let me, I can give you anything you want, Sirena."  
Behind them Maria set the meal on the table and quickly left.   
"Come. Let us eat.", Safin insisted and led her to the table. 

During dinner Safin tried to focus on his plate, but failed miserably. His eyes wandered to the curves of her neck and the twirled hair knot, which was slowly coming undone. He watched her mouth while eating. The way she lifted her drinking glass and the sleeves of her dress sliding up her arm. The pure and bareness of her cleavage and her throat that absolutely needed a fine necklace as a gilt.   
He bit his tongue and turned his glance away as he felt his flesh growing in need. He could be so patient with his work.. why was it too much with her? 'You have all the time in the world', he reminded himself. 

"Tell me something about you..", she asked suddenly. "You know so much about me and my work. What is it you're doing?"   
Safin rested his fork and answered: "I am a scientist, a chemist to be more clear."   
"In what field?", she asked back, her face curious.  
Safin grew suspicious by her questioning and cocked his head. "Why are you asking me that?", he demanded.   
He watched her shrugging, a neutral expression on her face. "I want to know you. I'm here by your will and force and I need to know you better, don't you think so?" 

To his surprise she went to reach for his hand. Resting her fingertips softly on the back of his hand she explained: "I have already learned that your work is the most important part of your life. Surely the first thing you have in mind upon waking. I can relate to that. So, of course, I want to know about it. Is that so hard to understand, Safin?" 

Safin thought about her words. She was right in a way. He looked down to her finger laying on his hand. He caught them and led her hand up to kiss the fingertips. As he dared to look at her he was impressed by how strongly she was blushing.   
She tried to draw her hand free, but he held it firm in his. "The field is biochemistry, and it is more a, ehm, private experience, but I do hope in a couple of days we can see some results."   
Still not letting go of her hand he got up, drawing her with him. "Let us have our dessert on the balcony. The weather is still good."


	21. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatjana tried to be in charge and Safin allow her to feel save.

Tatjana stepped eagerly outside and filled her lungs with fresh air. It was kind of stuffy inside the building. Safin stood beside her, so keen to stay close to her body.   
Tatjana felt unsure how to speak with him, he was so closed off about himself. 'Better, to be honest', she thought to herself.   
She sat down and turned slightly to Safin, who watched her with a greedy expression on his scar gridded face.

"Safin", she whispered and tugged at his hand. "Don't bother with dessert. Sit with me?"   
He did. Carefully he took a seat beside her on the balcony sofa, his grey, hungry eyes glued to her.   
"Safin. I.. I am not good with this.. I am sorry if some of my reactions are not as you wished or hoped for. I am not used to being wooed. I am not used to being spoiled. I can't even tell you the last time..." 

Tatjana stopped and held her breath. While she spoke Safin had leaned in to touch her neck. His lips, the only warm and soft spot in his ruined face, brushed on the hollow between shoulder and nape. Tatjana shivered. "..the last time I felt.. this …"  
His mouth wandered gently up her neck until Safin arrived at the spot behind her ear shell.   
She heard him whisper: "How long has it been since a man touched you like this?"

Tatjana swallowed nervously and turned her face to him. She caught his chin with her fingers and fondled over the net of scars.   
"I can't remember, Safin.", she hummed and became brave. As he leaned in to catch her mouth, she took one of his hands and rested it on her waist. "Remind me..gently, please be gentle...", she whispered in his mouth and allowed him to savour her lips.

Tatjana found herself trembling at his touch, aware that the last time a man kissed her as passionately as Safin was had been too long ago. Automatically she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and welcomed his tongue. As Safin drew her closer into his arms she felt, with surprise, that his body was shaking like hers  
.  
His mouth grew more and more demanding, as did the grip of his hands. Tatjana was melting in his embrace.   
Eventually she became aware that his left hand had sneaked slowly under her dress. The skin of her thigh, where he touched her, tingled and she moaned into the kiss. She felt his fingers crawling up and she froze. Catching his hand through the fabric of her dress she broke up the kiss. 

He looked at her frowning, his eyes darkly tinted by lust. "What..?", he asked, panting.  
"I-I'm sorry... Safin..!"   
To Tatjana's relief his face showed understanding. "Can you honestly tell me, when was the last time you had a man..?", he asked boldly, while he found his breath again.  
Tatjana bit her lower lip. Her face heated, she muttered: "Like really really? 5 years at least." Watching Safin's reaction she started to defend herself. "I mean, it was all study and work. One has no time for a relationship. And I am not a person for one-night stands." 

She saw Safin smirking and opened her mouth to scold him for making fun of her but he pressed a finger on her lips.   
"OH, my darling. How well I can understand. I have been on this island for 8 years." He leaned forward and caressed along her face. "Do you think I get visitors here? I was living like a monk before you accidentally stumbled into my life." 

Tatjana was taken by surprise. "Oh, then you understand when I say... it's way too fast for me?"   
"Mhmmm.. perhaps you understand when I ask you to go back into your room now. Before I lose my countenance and eat you up?" 

Tatjana jumped up. "I am sorry.. I didn't mean..", she stuttered. She couldn't turn away as Safin held her hand in a firm grip. He pressed his mouth on it roughly before he let go of her.  
"Goodnight, my dear. My darling..", he spoke lowly and to Tatjana's confirmation. He had a voice that should always be spoken sweet and low with... even death penalities.


	22. Brotherly advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond thinks the worst or R and Blofeld enjoy himself too much in prison.

To Bond's satisfaction he was called into the Bureau before his two weeks were over.

It didn't even matter that the reason was a difficult one.  
In silence Bond watched the new drone pictures. 'Bitch.', he thought, tired of broken expectations, and looked at the bird's eye perspective of a roof garden. A deck chair was visible, with a red haired woman laying on it, wearing a white bikini.

"She is alive then..", he broke the silence. His blue eyes caught M's.  
Q, beside him, sighed loudly. "What will we do to get her out?"  
"Oh, I don't know", Bond started. "Looks like she h-"  
"Bond", M cut him short. "There is surely a perfectly good reason for her to be so - ehm - well……."  
Bond smiled coldly. "Sure there is."

"I don't think that any of us can even imagine what R had to go through to be alive and well..", Q whispered sharply. "There are more horrible ways to torture a woman."  
Bond gritted his teeth together and eyed M.  
Both men knew, of course, but Bond was old and cynical enough to see the worst in a woman if necessary. Otherwise he couldn't cope with the loss of many...  
He felt pity for Q, though. He was young and surely a romantic. When he got R back, which Bond didn't doubt would happen, he would only have a used and broken toy.

Bond browsed over the other pictures and held the slide show on a picture of Mr. Mysterious. His ugly, pox scarred face looked pale and sweaty. 'Poor Bitch.' Bond thought and turned to M.  
"I ask for the allowance to visit a prisoner."  
M didn't look a bit surprised. "I had hoped you would ask."

"James!" Blofeld, bound to a metal chair, looked gleeful to see Bond. "I was wondering when you would visit me. You look good for a single man."  
Bond fought against the urge to turn around. Blofeld's smirk ground at Bond's nerves already. On his ways up to visit his foster brother he had laid out in his mind a plan to talk to him. The view of Blofeld nearly shattered it. He just got under Bond's skin. Every time.

Bond stared at Blofeld, who sat so comfortably in his chair. "Come now. Sit down. Let us have a little chat. Mh? About old times?"  
Bond pursed his lips and took a chair. Tossing it in front of Blofeld he let himself fall heavily onto it.  
"You will not believe it, but what I need is brotherly advice."  
Blofeld gasped theatrically for air. "Ooh, this better be good!"  
"It is above all, personal.", Bond made clear and Blofeld answered by leaning forward.  
"I lost a girl...", Bond started and got immediately cut off by Blofeld's fit of laughter.  
"Blofeld - Ernst, please.. Will you listen?"  
The moment Bond called him Ernst, Blofeld stopped laughing.  
"Oh my..", Blofeld leaned conspiratorially forward. "Tell me, James. Tell me everything." 

And Bond did. He told him about the boat tour, the girl, and pointed out that she was indeed just a lab rat without any worthy information.   
"First I thought she drowned. But then..", Bond took his phone out and opened a picture of the island. He held the Mobile closer so Blofeld could get a good look at the picture. Blofeld stretched out his neck and looked at the picture for a long moment.  
"You know the island?", Bond asked lowly.   
Blofeld said nothing at first. Eventually he spoke very softly: "Show me her face."   
Bond didn't question and simply showed him Tatjana's Profile.   
He watched Blofeld nodding and Bond changed the picture, showing him a picture of Mr. Mysterious. "Am I right to think Dugi Otok belongs to this guy? Do you think R is still alive?"   
Blofeld nibbled at his lower lip and leaned back. "Safin..", he muttered in thought.   
"Safin?", Bond replied, thrilled to hear a name.   
"Ah, did I tell you something you didn't know?", Blofeld chuckled.   
"What I really want to know is, how to get her out alive." 

Blofeld crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I can't answer that, James. I do know this man as a freelancer who sometimes works for SPECTRE. An Anarchist and Assassine if needed, for us." He paused and shook his head. "I had actually thought him Asexual. But if he made, well, a connection with her, I don't see how you could get her out alive. One cannot take something from Safin that he thinks is his." Blofeld shook his head again, a theatrically sad expression on his face. "You should forget her. You will find another girl." 

Bond wasn't satisfied with this answer. Rubbing his face he looked back to Blofeld and answered: "That is not an option."   
"Well, then, you should make your will and testament. Because he will kill you if you try to get her back."


	23. Beachday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatjana enjoys herself quite too much, Luc is playing Amor for his boss and Safin is manipulating his Sirena.

‘Life is never as one expects’, Tatjana wondered as she sipped her iced tea. Her life had so drastically changed in just a week's time. It felt like she was living in a parallel universe.

Waking up at 9 AM with breakfast in bed for herself, brought by Maria. After that Luc would bring her to the sunny roof for yoga and a run. Then spa time and a long reading or TV session in the main room.

Tatjana saw Safin only in the late evenings, at dinner time, where he wanted to know what she had done, which book she had read or whose opera she had listened to, avoiding thereby telling her what he was up to.

The evening was also a ritual for both of them. To sit on the balcony together, watching the sunset, which always ended in swollen kissed lips and growing frustration. For Safin and more and more for Tatjana. She was thankful Safin did not ask for more than she could give, knowing in the near future she would ask him to stay herself. 

Tatjana set her empty glass on the small side table and stretched herself on the desk chair. It was beautiful here, but it was a bore not sharing it with someone. 

As if her mind had been read, the entrance to the roof terrace opened up and Safin - followed by Luc - walked in with his unique, elegant stroll. He was dressed in white linen and a short sleeved shirt, which Tatjana had never seen him in before. 

"This is an unusual time.", Tatjana cheered and got up to greet him. She rested her hands left and right on Safin's jawline and kissed him softly. 

"I should sneak away more often from work to visit you, love, if I'm to receive such a greeting.", he hummed in his gentle voice. Behind him stood Luc, who was fascinated by his boot laces.  
"I am here to pick you up.", Safin told her and Tatjana backed up a bit. "What?"  
To her relief Safin hurried to explain: "Luc ordered me to take an early day."  
Tatjana eyed Luc, who looked back with an extremely serious face.  
"Did he?", Tatjana smiled.  
"Maria packed us a lunch box and Luc will drive us."  
"Where to?", Tatjana asked and put her cover shirt on.  
"A surprise." Luc answered this time with a smirk.  
Safin smiled at her like a naughty school boy and took her hand to lead her away. 

————

Safin was slightly nervous. It was an adventure for him too. He had never set foot outside the old bunker, devoted to his work and his important task.  
It had been Luc who dared him to take a break. Mostly because the work was nearly done and all they were doing was clean up and delivery.  
"The only time you get a stream of sunlight on your skin is when you get upstairs to her.", Luc told him quite bluntly. "Even Maria and I go out. I'll bring you to the beach. She will love it. It will make her more relaxed." 

The moment Safin and Tatjana got to the hidden beach he knew Luc was right.  
He needed this day. Out of the facility, away from his work, alone with her.  
The days were still warm at 80 degrees fahrenheit. The late summer was sunny and dry. This little bit of beach had white sand and shells. The waves that washed over the sand were warm and welcoming. 

Luc put up some deck chairs and set a big cooler between them. He had also thought of a parasol and brought a blanket and large beach towels from the Jeep. Satisfied with his work he waved to Safin.  
"I'll pick you up at 8 PM, after sunset." Luc didn't even bother to ask and boldly drove away. 

Safin slipped out of his sandals and walked to the waterline to get his feet wet. Hands in his trouser pockets he stared dreamily to the horizon. "So peaceful", he muttered to himself. He felt Tatjana behind him and for the first time she wrapped her arms around his waist, embracing him by herself.  
He smiled wide. His patience had paid off.  
He turned his head to her and kissed her temple sloppily. "I need a swim.", he hummed. "Will you join me?" 

He didn't wait for her to answer, just pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the sand, followed by his linen trousers and boxers. Not minding her eyes on him, he walked with a sigh of relief into the azure blue water. It felt unfamiliar, fresh and soft on his skin. Real saltwater. Real sunbeams. 

As the water reached over his pelvis he turned and reached playfully to her. "Are you coming, my Sirena?"  
Safin was glad to see Tatjana's laughing face. Moving his arms he floated in the water, watching her stripping. He tried to hold a relaxed face as he saw her bare, the small body of hers against the contrast of her long, red hair.  
She followed him into the water and as their hands touched Safin did not dare to draw her roughly to him as he wished, but kissed her hand and gave her space to swim. 

He watched her though, teased her even, not swimming too far away.  
"My Sirena, I shall not let you go. You belong to me now.", he laughed but meant every word.  
And his Sirena giggled and swam to him to wrap her arms around his neck.  
"I know, you mEaN Pirate.", she teased back. "You've stolen me and concealed me in your hideout."  
Safin chuckled at the comparison, because it was not really false. He kissed her softly and picked her in his arms to carry her out of the water.

"But I am not sooo mean. I will let you eat some lunch.", he purred and settled her on a deck chair. He wrapped her in a towel, before taking his own. Safin was surprised at himself, being so casually naked and relaxed around her. Thankfully she didn't mind at all, but searched inside the box.  
"Tatjana?", he asked.  
"What is it, Pirat?"  
"I am so glad you were on that boat.", Safin told her. His heart made a joyful beat as he heard her response.  
"Me too, Safin. Me too."


	24. Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatjana allow herself to go forward and Safin gets what he wants..  
> Smutty chapter, slighy Dom!Safin!

They stayed the whole evening on the beach and watched, wrapped in their towels and blankets, the sunset.   
Safin, who had enjoyed Tatjana's company immensely over the day, felt torn. He didn't want to frighten her by getting greedy. Alas, every fibre of his body was screaming for her touch. To bathe naked, to feel her skin while playing around in the water, leaving all thoughts of worry behind them, he still hesitated to get audacious. 

He was aware that his figure had not bothered her because he had not forced her to touch him. But the more he watched her, so relaxed and joyful, the more his lust for her grew.  
He held her gently, one arm around her, watching her enjoying the last beam of sunset and spread butterfly kisses on her neck and ear. He didn't even dare to get - what was the saying? - to second base.

Instead he whispered compliments in her ear, knowing that it would make her blush and giggle like a teenager.  
'Five years.', he reminded himself. ‘Five years and now with a man who was in a position to demand everything from her. I have to be careful. I have to let her come to me. Or I will never have full power over her.’

He heard the jeep in the background. Luc was coming to pick them up.  
She heard it too and shivered. "It was a wonderful day, Safin.", she told him, her eyes still on the water. "I am not sure how to thank Luc for the idea." She turned her head to face him. "I don't want this day to end. Not yet."  
She rested a hand on his jawline and pecked kisses over the pox scars. Safin closed his eyes to relish the touch, but felt his body tremble, his cock twitching. ‘Stop that.’, he thought. ‘Stop that or never stop at all.’  
"Safin?"  
"Yes, my love?" ‘my love, how easily it slipped from his tongue.’  
"Would you think me very bold, if I unlock the connecting door for.. You?"  
Safin raised his eyebrow and stared at her face a moment. Anxiety and curiosity, a quite wonderful mix of emotion, was what he saw there.  
He sighed and smiled encouragingly as he answered: "That would please me very much. Do not fret. You are in good hands with me, my Sirena."

———  
The drive home felt like an eternity. Tatjana was comfortable, tired and sated but not spent from the day.  
She felt giddy and excited as they arrived at the facility, overly aware of Safin's behavior to her proposal. She wasn't blind to his reaction and could feel his excitement. She was afraid though, but this time not of him. She wondered if she had not asked for more than she could take.

As they went inside she turned to him and got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear: "Give me half an hour for myself? I have to get rid of the sand."  
Safin nodded with an amused expression. In the corner of her eye she saw Luc's dirty smirk.   
Now, after the shower, while brushing her hair, she became unsure. However, she could not, and did not, step away from her offer.  
Tatjana felt brave and frightened when she unlocked the door. Then she turned around and ran to her bed, throwing herself in and covering herself up. 

She must have fallen asleep, as she came out of her slumber when the cover got tugged from her body. Rubbing her eyes she looked up. The view of Safin, standing in a simple kimono beside her bed and staring at her, made her stomach drop. She tried to say something but her words stayed stuffed in her throat.

Tatjana watched Safin shed his kimono. He stood a moment there, allowing her to see what he had for her. Then he crawled in silence between the sheets to her, his eyes never left her face.   
The light of the night stand illuminated the crater like scars on his face, but Tatjana saw only the soft look in his eyes. 

He reached out to touch her left breast. Tatjana took a trembling breath at his touch. This was different. This was not the man she thought she knew.   
She closed her eyes but his voice boomed suddenly: "No! Look at me. See me!"   
Now, with a hard swallow, Tatjana did as he asked her and focused on his face. 

She felt his hand traveling down her ribs, her belly, her thigh and could not hide her nervousness. Her whole body was shaking more and more uncomfortably as Safin finally reached her vulva. She bit her lower lip as he touched her labia petals, sliding with two fingers to her entrance to stop there. 

He paused and stared at her with wide eyes. Tatjana saw how a soft smile grew on his face. His fingertips circled softly along her wet slit.   
Eventually he leaned forward, his fingers held on her entrance to whisper: "Is this for me?" 

Tatjana nodded slowly, her whole body tense.   
Safin looked at her a moment longer, before he hushed: "I asked; Is. This. For. Me?"   
Tatjana became aware that she had held her breath and sucked air in.   
Finally she answered: "Yes. Yes, Safin. This is for you."   
She had not even finished the sentence before he moved and pushed his two fingers deep inside her.


	25. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really smutty chapter, not real copulation tho.

Safin watched Tatjana's passionate reaction, thrilled by it. Her body bowed as she pushed her head into the cushion with a deep moan.

Delighted, he leaned upon her to catch her lips and started to move his hand. Building up speed he finger fucked her, greedily drinking in every moan and yelp from her lips.  
He felt her juices covering his fingers, and realized that she was becoming more wet with every thrust.  
He broke the kiss and caught her eyes. Panting in arousal he whispered: "Such a good girl. Shall I make you cum before I take you properly? Mhmm? Shall I?"  
He was aroused, his lust vibrating in his body for such a long time. His Sirena beneath him, defenseless of her own free will, holds his gaze, her hand clenching at his shoulder.  
"P-please.", she cried out. "Please Sa-Safin."  
Delighted at her reaction, her inability to speak with his fingers alone inside her, nothing more than a begging mess, he took pity on her.  
"You watch me.. Eyes on me!", he panted and pressed his mouth on her throat to suck hard, before traveling with his mouth down her body. The lower he got, the more he registered his own lechery. His body shaking in need, his erection was painful, dripping in desire of her cunt.  
He stopped occasionally to gasp for air and to check on her. "Eyes on me!", he hissed before he continued to kiss and lick down her body. His fingers thrusting rapidly in and out, he paused at her mons to lick over it and focus then on her clit.  
He twisted his body and head far enough to look up at her, searching for her eyes. Locking his glance with hers he teases her clit with his tongue for a moment before he sucked hard on it.  
He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, mixed with her groans and sobs. Oh, how he adored this view of her, all shaking limbs and lust.  
He changed the movement of his fingers, drumming inside her inner walls and finally, ultimately, she came for him.  
Safin was in ecstasy, surprised to watch her climax filled with trembling and sobbing which ended in a fit of laughter. In awe of Tatjana's performance, he rose to watch her face, all flushed in passion while he withdrew his fingers.  
Licking them he moves up to Tatjana, who reaches out to him, still sniffling and softly giggling.

Amusement, pride and warmth in his chest he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to hold her for a while. Wiping tears from her cheeks he whispered: "Don't you think for a minute that I am finished with you, my love."


	26. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. Not even sorry. Was fun to write it. 😏

Tatjana moaned in sheer bliss and reached out for his face, kissing Safin sloppily.   
"Then don't stop. Don't stop, Safin."  
She grabbed his neck and forced a kiss on his lips, mirroring his greed.   
"OH... I see..."   
Tatjana looked in Safin's face, full of lust and adoration. "My good girl.", he hummed and shoved his body upon hers, kicking her knees open.   
Tatjana wetted her lips and looked down her body, gazing at his thick and veiny erection. A small puddle of pre-cum was left on her belly.   
"Eyes up.", she heard Safin say, and she reacted automatically. He pointed to his face. "You will look at me."   
Smoothly, he positioned himself between her legs while telling her: "You will look into my eyes when I take you and you will take everything I give you, is that understood?" 

A cold knot twisted in Tatjana's stomach at his words. She was surprised that his words frightened her as much as they excited her.   
She fondled his ruined face and whispered: "Just remember.."   
Safin laid his digger finger on her lips, the fingers he had just used to finger-fuck her with.   
"I told you; you are in good hands."   
"Okay, okay..", she nodded nervously.   
"Just look at me.", he reminded her calmly as he reached down to his cock. She could feel how he guided his erection between her legs, rubbing it between her petals, softly pushing.   
Tatjana did her best not to roll her eyes at the slick touch. He had told her to look at him and she wanted to obey. More than anything.

She was grateful for the time he took, entering with just his glans at first.   
He paused to look at her and she dove into his grey eyes, which looked questioningly at her.   
"Will you have me? All of me?"   
That was a question Tatjana could only answer with a yes. There was no backing out.   
"Yes. Yes Safin. Please!", she nearly whined and moved her hips up.   
She saw him smirk, lustfully and nearly cruelly.   
"Good girl..", he rasped out and rolled his hips.   
A moan pearled from Tatjana's lips as she felt the unfamiliar touch. "Eyes!" she heard him. 

And then he started to move, entering her forcefully, letting go of her and pushing deeper.   
For a moment she thought she could not handle this intrusion. Her legs spread even wider as she felt his shaft penetrate her deeper and deeper, sliding inside her, widening her entrance to the point of pain. Her arms sneaked around his shoulders, pressing him down against her.   
She could not help but groan loudly, answering each of his thrusts with an animalistic sound.   
It felt uncomfortable and invading at the beginning, but as soon as Safin found a steady pace she became familiar with the sensation again. 

She blinked as she tried to focus on his face while he stared into her eyes. His mouth open in passion, he panted into her half open mouth while encouraging her.   
"Yes, like this. My good girl. Feel me. Feel me! Take me in... That's a goooood girl. I am so proud of you...", he growled his sweet words. Bit by bit he moved faster, grinding at her clit with it. 

She didn't know where to focus, her cunt, growing more and more sore at his massaging thrusts, or his face, flushed, his mouth half open in ecstasy, grunting, while he kissed her sloppily.  
Her body felt overheated, and started shaking again. Her toes curled up and she felt the first spasms of her inner walls.  
"Oh.. Oh!", he moaned and this time he lost eye contact. "Will I hear your cute giggles again? Yes? Will you cum for me?", he teased grinning and panting.

"OH gosh, Safin...yes…please.. yes..", Tatjana moaned loudly and felt his thrusts faltering.   
Tatjana wrapped her legs around his trim waist, pulling him deeper.   
Safin laughed sharply at her actions and thrusted firmly inside her. At this moment she felt the rise of bliss rushing through her which shook her body once more. Cramping, shaking and laughing in relief, she came undone. Holding Safin firmly, like a life saver, she sobbed and pressed her lips on his just to feel Safin's body react. 

He was shaking like a leaf, growling deep and stuttering, his eyes wide open staring at her.   
"Oh.. su-such a greedy girl...", he moaned as he moved his hips lazily to then spill inside her. "Wanting all of me..." 

Clinging to him with her legs and arms, Tatjana realised it was her orgasm that drew him with her. She held Safin tight, letting him move, until he poured himself inside her, and she waited until he grew limp in her arms.   
Still covering her body with his he rests his forehead against hers. "Why........don't you have the cutest orgasm songvoice I've ever heard?"


	27. Nomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another doubleO, the same case... Bond (and his old knees) gets support.

Bond entered the Bureau with a confidence he didn't feel. The chat with Blofeld had rubbed him the wrong way, especially since he had gotten nothing more than a name. He still suspected a mole inside the Weapon's Vault, even though Q insisted that he had cleared the area.

His eyes fell on Eve and he stopped. She grinned at him cheekily and he felt better instantly.   
"Moneypenny.", he purred and strolled casually to her desk. She didn't even get up from her chair, instead she leaned over it to allow him to kiss her cheek.  
"James. You look awful!"  
"Aww, thank you! I really needed to hear that.", he jested back, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Bond relaxed and halfway sat on her desk. Moneypenny was a woman that he liked to share his time with, because she took no bullshit from him. She herself was confident enough to know her limits but would always be there to help. She had his back and Bond felt secure about that.   
Still holding her hand he asked: "What is the deal?", nodding shortly to M's Bureau door.  
"A surprise..", Moneypenny smiled and squeezed his hand before letting it go.  
Bond raised his eyebrow. "As if I need more surprises. I heard you and your friend went out with Q?"  
Moneypenny nodded curtly. "We forced him to try some Indian food. Didn't go too well."  
Bond grunted.  
"Wrong girl, wrong time..", he muttered then yelped as Moneypenny stabbed his hand hard with a pencil.  
"Don't be an ass.", she demanded.  
Bond allowed himself to feel a bit ashamed. Rubbing his head in embarrassment he answered: "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry."  
Moneypenny gave him a serious look. "It's not me you should apologize to. You both have to have a proper conversation. I mean more than the working side."  
Bond opened his mouth to defend himself, but Moneypenny buzzed him in too quickly.  
"Double O7 is here!"  
Pursing his lips Bond fixed his tie and turned to the brown leather covered door. Tanner stood there, waving him in.   
Bond turned to Moneypenny. "Was nice chatting with you.", he hummed, giving her his most charming smile. 

Bond stopped. ‘Surprise indeed’, he thought. M sat behind his desk with his normal stoney expression. Tanner found his place, standing behind M, and Nomi sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, looking at Bond with amusement.  
"Hello double O7.", she greeted him solemnly.  
"6." Bond looked at M, who pointed to the free chair. Bond sat down slowly, eyeing Nomi.  
Then he faced M again. "What is this?"

M slapped a folder on the desk.  
"Valdo Obrucher, chemical weapons scientist, Russian, missing for a year."  
Bond turned to Nomi. "Your case?"  
"Our case.", she answered to Bond's surprise.  
Bond straightened his shoulders and started to smirk. "Tell me more."

"Stop it, double O7.", M boomed annoyed. He waved to the folder. "6 has been on him for a month searching for a trail. Imagine our surprise when we find security footage of him in Rogoznica."  
Bond was suddenly electrified. He grabbed the folder and picked up the picture prints. Salt and pepper shots of a private hangar, a group of men leaving.  
Nomi leaned in to point to two men in the picture. "This is Obrucher. And this is Luc Dupont."  
"Interesting." Bond muttered. He browsed calmly through the material and found information about the island, pictures inside the old submarine pen and more pictures of Obrucher and... Safin."

M started to speak. "Get acquainted with double O6's procedure. The SOA decided to work with us, thanks to the PM of Croatia."  
Bond stared at him. "We're ambushing the island?"  
M could not look more annoyed at Bond.  
"The SOA will invade the island as secretly as possible and you both will be allowed to join them. We have no official permission from the UN. If something goes wrong, the MI6 will deny everything, is that clear?"

Bond smiled. No permission meant no rules.  
"Absolutely, M. Absolutely."


	28. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safin and Luc... BFF!

Safin woke up at 6 AM, his usual time. Stretching his body he felt something he didn't expect at first. Drowsily he moved to his elbows. Not his room. Not his bed. Beside him a living breathing woman, her lush, red hair spread upon the pillow.   
Smiling he laid back again and spun around. Sneaking his arm around her waist he drew her to him to spoon with her tightly.  
He pressed his face into her hair and filled his lungs with her scent. She still smelled like the beach.. and like him.

He felt his morning wood and let go of her. He had no time for this now. Later... tonight...  
He sneaked out of the bed and tried to avoid the view of her. Putting on his kimono, he made his way to the connecting door.  
"Safin..?"  
He paused at her sleepy voice and stepped back to the bed. His Sirena looked up, her face sleep swollen, her hair a sweet mess.  
"Go back to sleep. I'll be with you tonight."  
"... m-kay."  
Smiling he made his way into his room to get dressed.

Safin took his plain breakfast in the main room and looked over the news. A knock on the door had him switching the TV to mute.  
It was Luc, who came in, checking the room a bit awkwardly.  
"She is still in bed", Safin told him. "And by the look on your face I believe you have bad news?"

"You have to decide for yourself.", Luc grumbled and stepped closer. "Our source in MI6 informed us that an infiltration is on its way. Official SOA, but they will have two of the Brit's field agents with them."  
Safin clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Please tell me that Double O7 is with them?"  
Luc gave him a curious look. "He and another Double O. Her name is Nomi."

"James and Nomi.", Safin whispered. "He's really bringing a new girl into this? The audacity!", he cheered. "How much time do we have?"  
"A day, perhaps two."  
"Well, then, we should not disappoint our impending guests." Safin smirked. "See that your men are fed and well rested. Double the alarm shifts. I shall control the traps myself."

He got up, rubbing his hands again. "That is exciting. Cheer up my friend. Everything is going as planned. The siege will be ours."  
Safin could see how his words encouraged and soothed Luc. Luc, who was always so keen to get everything done himself. Luc, who had no trouble making an example of even his own men to make the importance of their task clear.

Safin stepped closer and rested his hands on Luc's shoulders. "Be proud of what we have done so far. Be eager for the things to come... The world will know our names ages after we are gone."  
Looking at his Right Hand Man, Safin allowed himself a wide smile.


	29. Teaming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond and Nomi working together.

Nomi gave Bond her briefing on their way down to the Weapon's Quarters. Bond listened to her fascinating report but, he became increasingly worried by the information about Obrucher.  
This man's work in false hands - and their looks - could end catastrophically.  
"... So I got the confirmation that Dr. Obrucher was forced last year to work with Luc Dupont."  
"Forced how?"  
"He has family."  
Of course. The weakest point. Bond remembered the pale King and his deadly affection for his daughter. Bond instantly shoved the thought of Madeline aside. He felt blessed that he did not run into her these days.  
Mainly because he could still not look her in the eyes. He was a disappointment to her and Bond knew she was right.

The lift stopped and Bond gestured to the door to let Nomi go first.  
The Vault was empty besides a Tech and Q.  
The Quartermaster looked up with a tired but excited glance. To Bond, he looked like a man who had had too little sleep for the last three weeks, but was keen to not show his exhaustion.

"Double O's!", he greeted them with an awful fake smile. He rose from his chair and walked to a high table. "I have everything prepared for you both." He waved his hand over the envelopes and the gun boxes in front of him.  
"Passports, a special allowance from the SOA for the weapons - the usual - the tickets for Split and further meeting instructions for the Croatian linkman."  
Bond took his items without a comment, as did Nomi.  
"Ah, yes. And a special task for you..", Q told Bond and turned erratically to his desk to hand him a small, black envelope off of it.  
Bond looked at it. His first two kills had come in this kind of envelope. That seemed like ages ago. Suddenly Bond felt very old. He glanced at Nomi, who acted as if she was not even the tiniest bit curious. Then he slit open the envelope with the nail of his thumb.  
‘Horvat’   
The name of the linkman, who works in the travel agency. That was enough for Bond. No tranquilizers this time.  
He got a Zipper lighter out of his pocket and held the flame to the note. Forgetting the people around him he watched the flames eating the small piece of paper, until it burned his fingertips. Then he let the remnants fall on the ground to step on them.

"Can we?", Nomi asked impatiently.  
"In a minute, DOUBLE O6.", Bond answered and waved Q over to him. Grabbing his arm, Bond took him to a corner of the office.   
"A bit of advice, Q; Feel free to hate me. I am absolutely aware of my mistake, but, I cannot promise that this will end well. Quite the contrary. I do not think I will get R out alive. And if I do, she will definitely no longer be the woman you knew. DON'T hold your hopes high. Always expect the worst."  
Bond was instantly sure he had made a mistake to speak so plainly. Q, who looked like an abused cocker spaniel, glanced up at him.  
"I am sorry. I really am."  
"Bond?"  
"Yes, Q?"  
"Get your arse out of here."

Bond nodded sharply and turned to the lift. Nomi rushed after him. "What was that?"  
"Man talk."


	30. Awakening

Breakfast at 9 AM was weird. Marie was sweet to her, as always, as she set the tray on the bed for her. But she knew. Of course she did. One glance at the sheets was enough to know that Tatjana hadn't spent the night alone. She felt embarrassed, particularly because of Marie's cheery behavior toward her.

Tatjana was glad to see her leave and ate her breakfast in peace, until she realized that certainly the whole facility knew?!  
"Oh, gosh!" Tatjana rubbed her face in embarrassment. Of course.. Where people come together to work there is always a gossip factory. 

Tatjana calmed herself. So what? The soldiers had probably laid bets on the day when Safin would land her. Not her problem. Luc's maybe. But not hers. In the end she decided that it may be a good thing. The guys around knew now, for sure, she was for Safin. She would be safer now.

So she went on with the day. Yoga, sun bathing, reading until she dressed herself for dinner. Standing in front of the mirror she braced herself for the meeting with Safin. She was, in all honesty, nervous like a teenager. Especially after last night, the way he had taken her. Manhandling her, while calling her his good girl.

Tatjana swallowed and pressed her legs together. The memory of his demanding voice alone aroused her. ‘we may have a problem here’, Tatjana thought and made her way to the main room, as always, accompanied by a soldier. At least there was no reaction from him, for which Tatjana was grateful.

Safin was already there. He stared out of the window, rubbing his hands together.  
"A penny for your thoughts."

He turned to her with a stern face. Thankfully, it grew softer when he realized it was Tatjana. He eyed her up and down before he stepped closer.  
"I love the dress.", he cooed and beckoned her over.

Tatjana felt timid at his presence again, even though she was glad to see him. She was relieved to see that he had opened his arms up to embrace her. He did not kiss her though, but held her tightly to him for a while. Eventually she heard him whisper: "I've missed you all day."  
"I missed you too.", she confessed and smoothed along his back.  
Turning his face to her he released her halfway out of the embrace to kiss her deeply.  
"I have something for you."  
She looked at him surprised. "You have?"  
He pointed to the table. On it's frame lay a small square box. His hand on her lower back he pushed her softly to the table  
"Open it."  
Carefully she took the box, opened it up, and gasped for air. A golden necklace shimmered in her face. "OH, Safin!"  
Tatjana turned to him. "Why? I mean.. this is worth an awful lot of mon-"  
"Shshshsh! I don't want to hear such things! It brings me the most pleasure to shower you with gifts."  
He came closer and plucked the necklace out of the box. "And, you have such a pretty neck, it should be properly decorated."

Tatjana felt the warm chain links on her skin and stretched her neck, waiting for him to clasp it. She was baffled by his actions. "You really don't have to buy me jewelry, Safin."  
"But I want to. Period.", he spoke back and latched the necklace together.  
Tatjana could feel his breath on the nape of her neck and a soft kiss at the fastener.  
She fondled with her fingertips along the necklace. So soft and light, but perfectly fitting around her neck.  
"It sits quite tight.", she dared to tell him.  
She heard him chuckle. Setting his hands on her hips he leaned in until she felt his breath on her ear. "Yes."  
‘Okay, we Do have a problem here.’


	31. The breath of chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter we will find out a bit more about Safin's work... may be upset for some readers.

Tatjana watched Safin closely during dinner. He seemed in a way absent minded and she grew more and more curious about the reason.  
Nevertheless, he was sweet to her, asking her about her day, truly interviewing her about the book she was reading at the moment.  
"You should make a list of books you want to read.", he suggested. "I know without your work it must be boring for you."

"Honesty, I wish I had access to a computer. I'd like to read some newspapers about my field. "  
She saw his expression changing. "In time. After we have moved and have a better internet connection per-"  
"Moving?", she asked wondering. She saw him stiffen, clearly not amused to be interrupted.  
"I'm sorry, Safin."  
He nodded gracefully. "It's fine. I wanted to tell you anyway. There is the possibility that we have to get out here by the end of the week. My work here is done, a new laboratory is already set up in our new location."  
Tatjana listened to him, her stomach growing cold. This was the moment she understood that she would be stuck with him. Nobody would come in time to get her out of here.

She startled as she heard a knock at the door. Luc stepped in, a big grin on his face and bright eyes.  
"The news.", was all he said and turned away again.  
"W-what?" Tatjana watched Safin jump up, his eyes suddenly glowing in excitement.  
He switched on the TV, finding a news channel quickly.  
The picture Tatjana saw stopped her breath.

Shaky, a bird's eye view, a red flickering dot at the corner, surely recorded by a weather or news helicopter, showed the White House.  
But it was clearly no longer white. RED, thick fog flooded like a freak wave over and around it. But it moved slowly, growing larger, rolling out.

<... minutes ago after the explosion. Telephone lines down. Our attempts to reach the inside unanswered... >

The picture broke up to show a reporter, trying to interview a firefighter, who shouted at him to get the fuck out of his way, while in the background the screaming grew louder.

A switch to the studio, where a very serious looking anchorman announced: 'Half an hour ago several attacks on American ground shocked us. We have reports from the White House, the Pentagon and Times Square...'   
The man stopped and listened to the earpiece, his face quickly turning pale.  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, we would ask you to kindly send children under 18 out of the room. The upcoming pictures could disturb a child immensely.'  
He waited a moment and grabbed a glass of water, his hand visibly shaking.

Then he looked again at the camera. 'We have new pictures from the... the Capitol. Ladies and gentlemen please brace you-'  
He got cut off by a scene of people, laying on the ground. Most without movement, some in seizures, a fog of red clouds floating around them. One could hear running, screaming and shouting from the person behind the camera. Suddenly the camera stopped panning around and started to shake, falling to the ground. A foot appeared in front of the monitor, shaking, stretching, then suddenly relaxing.

Tatjana slowly got up. She had to hold on to the table in shock. "What is happening?", she asked herself loudly and walked on wobbly knees to Safin. She got hold of his sleeve and watched the next scene.

Rushing, live camera recordings of running and screaming people, falling down like they were suffocating. Sobbing news reporters racing away from this red fog. Military trucks and soldiers with gas masks. Fire department trucks howling loudly.

Tatjana turned to Safin to say something but froze. The look on his face frightened her. He looked with wide eyes at the death and destruction and his face was glowing! He looked truly delighted and amazed, a face of sweet relief she had not even witnessed during his orgasm yesterday.

‘... Biochemistry... Private experience... New laboratory... ’  
"Oh my God... Oh my God.." Tatjana let go of Safin's arm and stumbled backwards. She looked from the TV to Safin and blurted out: "This is your doing!!"

He turned to her and reached out for her but she slapped his hand away. "Do not touch me!", she hissed. "You... You.."   
"Tatjana.."   
"You... You did that?"   
"Tatjana! Calm down!", he spoke firmly to her.   
Scared to death she turned and ran out of the main room.  
"TATJANA!!"  
She heard him shouting angrily but she couldn't bear to listen to him.

She rushed into her room, the eyes of soldiers following her with a surprised look. Shaking, she slammed the door shut and put an arm chair under the handle with the hope it would hold. Then she hurried into the bathroom and locked the connecting door with trembling fingers.  
‘What now?'  
Agitated she opened the balcony door to get fresh air. Stepping out, she tugged hard at the necklace but couldn't open it. Her fingertips shook under it and she fell to the ground and started to cry.


	32. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape /Non con chapter  
> Edit :  
> To make it clear to my readers  
> No woman wants to get raped, also for the reason that they lose control over there body and the situation   
> But a lot of woman enjoy to write /play rape, because they are still in control by that.  
> Mind the difference! ❤️

‘How dare she!? How DARE she!!?’  
Filled with rage Safin walked quickly to his room. Teeth clenched he entered and closed the door behind him very carefully. He didn't want to give the soldiers outside more gossip material than they already had.

‘How could she run from him? From HIM?!’  
He paused a moment, tried to calm himself, debating with himself what to do. His pulse racing in anger and frustration he came to the conclusion that his - HIS - Sirena needed a lesson.

He went to the bathroom to find the connecting door locked, which only fueled his fury. Without further hesitation he kicked the weak lock open, led by his rage, and rushed into her room.  
It was empty.

Safin checked the room quickly, then noticed the open balcony door. His rage rose to a new climax. ‘She wouldn't dare to jump?’  
He hurried to the balcony and felt a bit soothed to see Tatjana on the ground, her body wrapped up in a tight ball, sobbing wildly.

‘I will give you a reason to sob’, he thought, his blood running cold, as he reached out for her. His hand fisted in her hair, he swept her to her feet.  
She yelled, but he didn't listen and started shouting at her. "HOW DARE YOU?! RUNNING AWAY IN THE MOMENT OF MY TRIUMPH!! HOW. DARE. YOU!!!??"  
He shook her and she cried out, trying to free herself.  
"OH, don't be so pathetic!", he hissed and tore inside the room with her, pulling her by her hair.  
He pushed her onto the bed, covering her instantly and pressed her down as she laid on the right side of her body. 

"GET OFF OF ME!", she shouted, fighting back.  
Safin hardened his grip of her hair, pressing her down even further.  
"You. Slut!", he hissed, realizing how excited he was growing during the fight. "Do you - YOU! - think you can run from me? Hide from me!? Have you NOT seen what I am capable of!?" 

He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, imprisoning her in a forced embrace. His left leg on her scrunched up knees, he shoved up her dress.  
Pushing her head down with his forehead he pressed his mouth on her ear. "This a moment to feast and to celebrate!", he growled and hooked his fingers under her panties to tear them open. 

He felt her body stiffen at his action, as she realized what he was going to do.  
"No. NO. NOOO!!!", she shouted and he saw the panic in her eyes.  
"OH yes... Yes... let me show you your place..", he grunted, embracing his rage which built up his lechery.  
Trembling in excitement he freed his cock, laughing at her attempt to free herself. 

"There is no hiding anymore, my loooove!", he grunted in her ear. He pressed his cock to her folds and he could feel how she squeezed herself together. He laughed sharply as she tried to rebel one last time, starting to beg.  
"Please Safin, please, please no, no no NO NONONO..."

"Shshshshshhhhh..." he hissed and forced himself in with a slow, long thrust. His left hand guided him and as he filled her, she started to cry. Pitying her slightly, he used his fingers to rub her clit in an attempt to stimulate her. Holding onto her firmly, he took her slowly and harshly, moaning and panting in her ear with every thrust.  
Gleefully, he felt her cunt growing slicker and adjusting to him. 

"That's a good girl", he moaned, his thrusts growing smoother. "Such a nice slut for me..", he praised the sobbing woman under him.  
He started to back up a bit, massaging her clit in quick drawn circles. "Good. Gooodd. Very good..", he moaned, his rage quickly vanishing.  
He felt her small body relax under him. No more fighting. Just passion. Just lust. 

He smirked as his fingers grew soaked from his massage, his cock found no resistance anymore. Instead Tatjana moaned softly underneath him. Her quiet noises pushed him on to deeper, more steady thrusts, her cunt embracing him now.  
"Why, isn't it better like this.. back in your place..", he grunted in her ear. To his utter delight Safin felt her trembling avidly under him. Her moaning sweet and childish, her mouth half open, stimulated him to tease her pearl harder and he finally started to caress her with his lips. Kissing her jawline, her neck and her shoulders he suddenly felt a hard grip around his shift.  
‘This slut!’, he thought, pleased. ‘I punish her and she cums for me anyway.’

For a second he thought he might not allow her to cum, but she had done so well thus far, so why not?  
Safin licked her neck and sucked at her ear lobe. "Let go..", he whispered, holding his pace. His fingertips rapidly moving he felt Tatjana suddenly moving up, stretching and arching again. Her body shaking, she came. Sobbing, and trying to hide her face from him, due to a fit of giggles. Safin followed her in rapture, relishing the tensing grip of her inner walls... So slick. So warm. So welcoming. 

"That is my good girl..." He muttered exhausted as he slipped out of her. Letting her free, he fell beside her on the bed. Breathing hard, he stared at the ceiling, analysing what had just happened. He had never forced himself on a woman before, but this.. This felt right. She felt right. At least toward the end.  
Swallowing hard he turned his head to her. Tatjana lay in a fetal position beside him and sobbed softly.  
He reached out for her and she shrieked.  
"Hush now.. come.." Safin drew her onto his chest. "We have to talk about it." 

Caressing her face he wiped it with the bed sheets. "This was.. unusual for me. But I think you learned your lesson, mh?"  
Safin forced her chin up. "I have no problem with it, if you like it rough sometimes. But, you should not start a fight to make me angry. I am.. I lose control when I am angry." He smiled at her joylessly. "And we don't want that, do we?" 

Eventually she answered him. "No, Safin. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made y-"  
"Shshshsh.." He rested a finger on her lips. Safin watched her face. Fear, defeat and exhaustion plastered on it, she looked up to him with wide eyes, begging. He liked that. So very much.  
"I'm not mad at you anymore, my love. It's over and forgotten. And next time, when I enjoy my work on the news, you will sit by my side, where you belong."  
"Yes, Safin. Yes."  
"Good girl."


	33. The red terror

Bond stood in front of his telly. A glass of bourbon forgotten in his hand, he stared at the screen.  
At first he had thought he had turned on a catastrophic movie but he'd realized, bit by bit, that this was real news.  
He felt his gut twisting and a burning in his throat. Setting the glass on the table hard, he reached for his phone. He looked at it and realized that it had been ringing for a while.  
It was M.

"I see it.", he answered the phone. He listened.  
"Yes." He turned to go to his bedroom, finishing packing while M briefed him.  
"I'll be on my way in a second.", he told M and closed his suitcase. "I'll keep you up to d- …..What is wrong with my car?" He reached for his jacket. "Okay, I'll wait for her."

Sighing heavily, he hung up and got his jacket on, patting his pockets to check that he had everything. He switched off the telly, which showed an ocean of corpses in front of the Empire State Building, while people in full hazmat suits and gas masks collected them on trucks. His phone rang again.

"I'm outside.", Nomi greeted him.  
"OK."  
Bond took his suitcase and rushed down. Nomi's car, the Valhalla, was parked on the street. When she saw him, she opened the door from the inside. Bond jumped in, threw his suitcase behind him and closed the door, not minding his seat belt.

Nomi stepped on the gas and asked: "M got ahold of you?"  
Bond nodded and gave her the info he had with short words.  
"First, a terror warning for the UK, all airports closed. Seems to be a new kind of Sarin gas. 14 similar terror attacks in the U.S. and only in the U.S. Nearly 3 million dead in 12 hours, and we have to wait until the SOA picks us up."

Bond stopped. There was nothing more to say. This was the worst act of terrorism he had ever witnessed. That it was a biological weapon brought the name Obrucher to his mind.  
Finally he asked Nomi: "Are you ok?"  
After a long pause, and some hard turns, Bond reached out for his seat belt.  
"No.", Nomi answered dryly.  
She stepped on the brake and guided her car down to the cellar parking lot of Q's Headquarters.

"Do we really have to bunk here?", Bond grumbled. He had no desire to be under Q's scrutiny again.  
"Order from the Boss. It's closest to the private airport and Q has some special items for us. Just in case and in light of the recent events.

Bond got out of the car and waited for Nomi, before getting into the Vault.  
"So we think it has something to do with Obrucher?"  
"It would be a really weird coincidence. A missing scientist, who specializes in chemical weapons, Luc Dupont's Island, this former SPECTRE guy Safin.."  
Bond agreed with her. "Yes, it fits all too well."

Stepping into the Vault, Bond found Q and Moneypenny, eating Chinese food. Bond sniffed in the scent and smiled. Finally a ray of hope.

———  
Tatjana felt like she'd been pushed through the mirror's glass. Not like in a nightmare. One can wake up from a nightmare.  
No. She was in a different reality. Where her cheering, wooing Pirate became a sick visionary Anarchist.  
Where the Buccaneer's nest became a terror cell.  
Where she was a trophy to hold.

After the rape, Safin made her take a shower, getting clean only for him to order her into his bed.  
"There is no need to sleep in a different bed, don't you agree?", he told her softly.  
Tatjana was utterly terrified and baffled by his next actions, guessing that he may have been a tiny bit of a bad coincidence. Safin tried to make it better by using her body again, but now taking his time with proper foreplay and his exotic voice praising her, as cooing sweet words. 

He caressed along her skin with lips and hands and massaged her limbs,  
"... How beautiful you are. Your skin is so soft... "

He teased her breasts with his lips and tongue,  
".. Like silken peaches, so wonderful..." 

He fondled with his fingertips along her whole body, finding every curve and dimple,  
". .. my little Sirena, my magical creature.. "

Eating her out and tongue-fucking her until she came for him,  
"... you taste sweeter than even godly wine.. "

In the end she asked him to take her please, please, please gently. Tenderly. Slowly.  
And he did. He really did. 

Tatjana was not able to cope with the idea that this man, who made such sweet and slow love to her, was the same man who had raped her so gruesomely in her room.  
She was glad that she no longer had to step foot in that room. She couldn't bear to look at the bed.  
As they finished, truly spent, she laid in his arms and rested her head on his chest. 

Tatjana forbade herself to lose her mind, nor to see herself as a victim. She would go crazy then. As calmly as possible she decided here and now to embrace her situation. She knew Safin could be a kind and loving man if she allowed him. She even thought he wanted to be a loved man.  
'Destructiveness comes from the lack of love', she thought. 

So it was done. The door to her bedroom would be shut and that night would be forgotten. For her own mental health, she had to forget it.  
Tatjana closed her eyes and listened to Safin's heartbeat and his light snoring. With these sounds in her ears she fell asleep.


	34. Ranks

SOA took 4 hours to find a way to get the Double O's out of London.  
His suitcase between his knees, Bond sat in the military cargo aircraft of the Croatian Armed Forces. He felt every air pocket and cursed himself for eating Chinese food. Another sign that he was getting old.  
He looked at Nomi, who didn't seem to be affected by the travel one bit.

She read her tablet with the SOA attack plan of the island, shaking her head at it with clear annoyance.  
Bond swallowed his heart burn and focused on his tablet. 

A little committee would wait for them at the airport Split to bring them back to Rogoznica. Both Nomi and Bond would wait in an apartment close to the Harbour there.  
‘Just enough time to kill Horvat.’, Bond thought to himself.

"Why didn't we strike immediately? Does the UN think we should wait until the European Terrorists start to gas us?", Nomi grumbled, saying exactly what Bond was thinking.

One of the Croatian soldiers shrugged. "It's a NATO decision. Our PM is negotiating with them." An uncomfortable silence occurred. "Our forces don't have their own submarines."  
Bond browsed the report with alarm, while Nomi shrieked in excitement.  
"Why!?", Bond groaned.  
The soldier looked at him, surprised. "After our NATO entry in 2009, they reduced our Marine Budget."

Bond had to bite his lower lip and dared not look at Nomi, who suddenly had a fit of coughing.  
"And I assume we will attack the island with the submarines!?"  
The soldier waved impatiently to the tablet. "It's all in there. Why aren't you reading the report?"  
Eventually Bond looked at Nomi, who could read his face. Hiding a grin about his condition, she browsed further.

"Entrance into the bay tomorrow morning at 5 AM with three submarines. We will use the safety pods to get out and spread around the island, while blocking the old tunnel.", She shortened the report for him. Looking at the soldier she asked: "It didn't say how many men we will have exactly."  
"28 crew members, 80 soldiers and a submarine.", the soldier answered.

"That is not much.", Bond threw into the conversation. He swallowed again as the plane rolled softly in the air. ‘I will never make fun of Q again’, he promised himself.   
"When the attack openly starts, we will be followed in by speed boats and parachutists as well as Croatian, Romanian and Bulgarian Force members.", the soldier went on and eyed Bond warily. "Are you well, Mr. Bond?"

Bond, having had enough of this nonsense, took a long deep breath and straightened his shoulders. Looking sharply at the man he beefed: "It is COMMANDER Bond! Believe me, this is not my first time on a bloody submarine AND, unlike you, I know all too well what can go wrong on a mission that's quickly thrown together! Do you understand, CADET!?"

The soldier jumped to his feet to salute with a red face."Yes, Sir, Commander!"  
"Wonderful!", Bond said with fake cheer. "Now, is it possible to get some water?"  
The soldier rushed away and Nomi started to laugh. "That was mean, James!"  
"Yeah, let me have this little bit.", Bond looked at her with a smirk. "You are excited to get on a submarine?"  
The soldier came back with a small bottle of water. Bond took it, without looking at the man, and continued to ignore him.

"I've never been on one.", Nomi confessed with a grin.  
"Well, there is a first time for everything.", Bond hummed. Watching the younger Double O, whose anticipation and confidence suddenly made him feel excited with her. Should it be their last adventure, it would be a fascinating one.


	35. A kiss goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SOA as a cockblocker..

Tatjana woke up to a kiss on her shoulder.  
She turned in Safin's arm to face him.  
".. how late....", she mumbled, her eyes still closed.  
She heard Safin chuckle. "Too early, sleepy head. Nearly five."  
"OH God!" she pulled the duvet over her head. "Why?"  
"I woke up...", Safin paused and Tatjana lifted the cover, looking at him with small eyes.  
"Bad dreams?", she asked curiously.  
"I never have bad dreams.", he purred and fondled over her face.  
‘I bet.. ’, she thought.  
"I just...", he started and pushed Tatjana's hair out of her face to lean in for a soft kiss. "I want to feel you before I have to get up. The softness of your body woke me."  
Tatjana felt her face heating up. "Flattery will get you everywhere.."  
Safin smirked and started to spread butterfly kisses along her face. "I hoped you would say that."  
Tatjana felt his hard body grinding against hers and made the decision to play along. What else could she do? She caught his lips and lifted the duvet to wrap her arms around his shoulders.  
"My Pirate.", she cooed into his mouth and hooked her left leg around his hips. "Conquer me... please."  
"My Sirena.."  
Tatjana heard the sentiment in his voice and swallowed her warming heart down. Looking at his broken face she whispered: "Say it again, Safin."  
He glanced at her in silence for a moment and eventually repeated: "My Sirena.", while his fingers danced along her back down to her rear.  
"Come to me..." Tatjana invited him. "Please, Safin."  
"Anything for you, my love. Anyth-"

Suddenly a shrieking tone filled the air. Tatjana yelped and nearly fell out of the bed. She looked at Safin, who act contrary.   
His face like stone he got dressed, concentrating on every move, ignoring the overwhelming noise of the alarm.  
"What i-", Tatjana started, but Safin just shook his head.  
The door flew open and Luc rushed inside, in full combat uniform.  
"Parasol fighters from the roof, Navy from the bay. Nearly two hundred men.  
Safin cocked his head. "Not too bad. Secure the living area."  
He pointed to Tatjana, as she wrapped herself in the duvet. "YOU stay here. Luc will guard you. You will NOT leave this room, understood!?"  
Tatjana nodded wildly. "Yes, Safin."  
Safin turned away, paused and stepped back toward her. She flinched as he grabbed her head. She felt his lips on hers, harsh and greedy, for a short kiss and to her shock - not relief, not yet - she understood it was likely a kiss goodbye.

He stared at her a moment, as if he were scanning her face to remember it, and freed her head. Turning away he muttered to Luc: "Follow the plan." and made his way out. 

Tatjana watched Luc in confusion. He stepped out of the room to bark orders to his men.   
"Secure the corridor on both sides. You will not even think of retreat!"   
Tatjana listened to the positive shouts of the men, but also heard one speak up.   
".. Safin and we share the g-"   
A shot echoed through the corridor.   
After a two second pause, Tatjana could hear Luc's voice again. "Anyone else, forget about their family insurance? Did you all forget WHY we are here? Stop thinking with your cocks and get in position!" 

Breathing heavily, Luc came in, smiling at her. Tatjana saw, through the open door, a man laying on the ground with a smashed head and turned away.   
"All good", Luc muttered and walked into Tatjana's old room.   
She heard him searching in her closet and watched him coming back with a jumpsuit and some underwear.   
"Here, put this on and sit on the sofa. Switch on the TV. Try to relax."

"Relax? LUC!", she shouted, throwing the duvet away and slipping into her clothes, not caring that Luc could see. She saw him take a step back, surely seeing the bruises she'd gottem from Safin's actions last night.  
"Tell me what is going on.", she demanded.

He looked at her, his face purely serious. "An attack of SOA. Triggered by the terrorist attacks."  
Tatjana thought about this information a moment. "But why focus on the island? The SOA doesn't know about this facility already?", she wondered loudly.  
"Clever girl.", was Luc's answer.

She glanced at him, her mind racing. Then she realized the MI6 must have it's hand in it.  
"OH."  
Luc lifted his hands up conciliatorily, securing with the other his machine gun. "I will stay, with you, whatever happens."

"And... Safin?! Where is he? Will he leave me here?", she acted shocked and sat down.   
Luc moved beside her. "It is important for our future plans that he not be imprisoned. Don't be sad, I promise we will see him again. He will find us, wherever we are!"   
To Tatjana it sounded like a threat.


	36. Facing the devil

Bond went in with the second wave, from the bay, arriving in a pod. Nomi right behind him made him feel quite secure. He purposefully concentrated on the mission and ignored the SOA soldiers, rushing up to the first floor.  
‘Left or right? ’, he thought and decided for the right side. Left looked like a corridor back to the water tunnel. Checking the next corner, Nomi hissed behind him: "I got a report from our SOA's upstairs. It is an apartment with just a handful of men as a barricade.  
" R.", Bond groaned. "Go up. Find her."  
"Jame-"  
"NO!", he shouted. "You go up and get her! I'll find Obrucher!"   
Behind him Nomi grunted, annoyed. "I'm on my way.", she muttered in her microphone and ran to the next stairway, surrounded by soldiers to secure her.   
Bond's muscles tensing, his teeth clenching, he took a deep breath to focus on his surroundings. The adrenaline level in his body nearly made him shake. In the background he could hear the shots of automatic weapons but he couldn't say from which side. The echo on the naked concrete halls was confusing.

Turning right he moved into a corridor that looked identical to the first one. The reddish alert lights flickering didn't help Bond's confusion. With wide eyes he looked around to find a shadow that didn't belong, a movement that wasn't right. Nothing. 

Carefully he checked the next corner. Again empty. From somewhere a spray of automatic guns hauled through the air and Bond covered up. He tried to find the direction of the noise, but it was impossible. The situation made it feel as if he were alone, which did not help. His heartbeat in his throat he rushed along the corridor to secure the next corner, took the turn.. and entered the water tunnel. He had run in a circle. 

"Shit!", he cursed, only to receive, at that moment, a foot in the hollow of his right knee.  
Screaming he fell down, pulled his UMP-9 and blindly shot a spray of bullets. The next kick hit his head and, for a moment, he saw black spots in front of his eyes. Bond growled and tried to lift his UMP-9 again. The machine gun suddenly disappeared from his hand and several hands tore at him, trying to push him down. Bond yelled at a sudden sting on his neck and fell into the darkness.

A swallow of cold water, filling his nose and ears, woke Bond. He huffed and shook his head to wake himself, looking around bewildered.  
Five men stood around him, holding him in his seat, watching him closely, their machine guns at the ready.  
In front of him was a low table and, behind this table, two men. Safin... and Obrucher. 

Bond's skin started to crawl in fear.  
‘too old, too slow’, he miffed coldly at his own actions.  
He straightened up and swallowed down any nervousness, eyeing the man coldly.  
Safin looked with interest at Bond's handgun.  
"This is really a beautiful piece of technology, Mr. Bond.", the man hummed and smiled at him, which made his face even uglier. "Thankfully we had a... well, collaborator from your Weapon's Quarter, who told us a trick to deactivate the chip. Aside from this, nice work from your Q."

Bond, mirroring the arrogance of his host, acted as if he would ignore him and asked Obrucher: "Are you okay, Sir?"  
Before Obrucher could answer, Safin lifted the weapon and shot Obrucher in the head.  
The echo of the bang lingered a while in the air. Safin stared at Bond until the silence embraced the hall again.  
"Do I now have your undivided attention, Mr. Bond?", the Anarchist asked darkly.  
Bond tore his eyes from the open skull of Obrucher and looked directly in Safin's face.

"Yes.", Bond hissed through gritted teeth, his pulse pounding in his neck, his breath shaky.  
Safin looked at the body and then at Bond. "I didn't need him anymore. Don't tell me you are offended by my actions? You are known as a cold blooded killer yourself. I read your SPECTRE file."  
Bond cocked his head with growing curiosity. "May I ask you something, Mr. Safin?"  
"Of course, Mr. Bond."  
"Why am I sitting here? You didn't catch me simply to gloat?"

He saw Safin chuckle. "Well, perhaps that is my weakness. To tell a man, who is defeated, what he has lost."  
"I don't view it as a loss. Behind you I can see the tower of the submarine you want to flee in, to hide in. Not knowing where to go.."

"Mr. Bond.", Safin interrupted with a chuckle. "Please, stop embarrassing yourself. You have no idea who I am nor what my plans are."  
He leaned in closer and spoke in a conspiratorial voice. "You can relax, I will not kill you. Not as long as Blofeld is alive and doesn't want me to."  
Bond didn't know how to react to that. Just to say something, and with the heavy hope that Nomi had reached her goal already, he asked: "R?" 

The way Safin's face changed turned Bond's stomach. "Tatjana...", he heard Safin whisper in such a longing tone that the hair on the back of Bond's neck stood up. "I have to thank you for this special... gift. I have taken good care of her, I can guarantee you that. I am sure this other lovely agent of yours, Nomi, has found her safe in the upper apartment. After all, even though we have similarities between us, I like my women alive. "

"You sick Bastard...", Bond grunted angrily and got a boot in his kidney.   
The soldier got a scowl from Safin, who rose.   
"OH, no, Mr. Bond. YOU are the one who kills the women you pretend to love. Not only Vesper, but also Solange and Camille. Strawberry and Severine. And all those other poor whores of yours."   
Bond could feel Safin's eyes on his face, drinking in his pain. The stab got him right in the heart. 

"I am better than that. I leave my love alive and free.", Safin assured him and lifted Bond's weapon. Before Bond could say anything another bang echoed through the hall.  
Bond's right knee exploded as the pain caused Bond to lose consciousness.   
Back into the darkness.


	37. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luc is a sweetling and Nomi safes the day.

Tatjana sat on the small sofa and kneaded her hands, whipping back and forth with her whole body. She looked to Luc, who guarded the door. Here and there he talked via earpiece to his men. Watching his face, and with the noises of gunfire in the corridor growing louder, Tatjana understood that the living area would soon be lost.

"Luc? Where is Maria?", Luc's wife came suddenly to her mind.  
"Relax!", Luc soothed her, giving her a crooked smile. "The daily servants arrive on the island at 6 AM and leave by 9 PM. Maria is still on the mainland."  
Tatjana breathed out in relief. "Thanks God!"  
Luc listened to his earpiece and came closer to Tatjana.

"Madam, whatever happens tonight, please don't forget that your visit was a joy. Maria really liked you." Luc paused and crouched down by the couch. "And I like you too. You were good for Safin."  
"I don't think Safin was good for me.", Tatjana muttered and rubbed her arms.  
"You needed more time.", he smiled sadly and set his machine gun on the ground.  
Tatjana watched him with curiosity as he whisked the gun away and clasped his hands behind his head - just in time.  
The door burst open with a loud bang.

"ON THE GROUND ON THE GROUND", was shouted from the door as a bunch of Croatian Force members rushed inside.  
Tatjana saw the Double O between them and shrieked. "Nomi!"  
"HANDS UP FACE ON THE GROUND NOW NOW NOW....!!!", the leader shouted and Tatjana, copying Luc, fell on the ground with her arms wide. At once she felt a hand on her arm and she was yanked up.  
"R!" Nomi yelled, relieved, and pushed her back on the sofa. Turning to the soldiers, who tore Luc out of the room, she ordered: "One to me!" Followed by one soldier, she held her weapon up and hurried to the bathroom and into the bedroom behind it, securing the flat.

Tatjana saw Nomi return and noticed a different expression on her face, receiving a glance of pity from her.  
She realized that she would be questioned about the situation she'd been found in. From the boat accident to the fact that the connecting door had been kicked down.  
The armchair blocking the room door and the status of the bed.   
Nomi looked at her, opened her mouth and closed it again.  
Tatjana looked at her face. "Get me the fuck out of here."

Nomi smiled at her. "I will."  
Tatjana let Nomi help her up again, and hold on to her by wrapping an arm around Tatjana's waist.  
"Heli is on the way, we have to get upstairs.", Nomi told her as Tatjana clung to the Double O.  
"I know the way to the roof.", Tatjana told her. "I was allowed to visit it."  
"I know.", Nomi answered with an empty face.  
"You know nothing!", Tatjana answered sharply. The rest of the way Tatjana and Nomi stayed silent.

To be back was different.  
The normal way would have been to take her to a hospital. ‘But these were clearly not normal circumstances.’, Tatjana thought to herself.  
She got the field agent procedure.  
First of all, an embarrassing check by the MI6 Doctor. From blood pressure to rape kit, the full program.  
After that she was allowed to clean herself up. Someone had collected clothes from her flat. As she came into the dressing room, she found a pile of her own things. Tatjana pressed her face into her comfy sweater and smelled her own washing powder. It was so familiar and cosy. It was at this point that she finally started to cry.

After the first outburst she was able to slip into her clothes and knocked at the door to get out. She expected a guard, but it was Nomi herself, who opened the door.  
"It was not locked.", she reminded Tatjana with a soft smile.  
Tatjana blinked and nodded with a deep breath. "Yeah.. I... Sorry..."  
"All good, R. I know it is a lot..", she started as she lead her along the familiar ground of the MI6 facility. ".. We really need your report to fill in some empty spaces."  
Tatjana swallowed. "Everything?", she asked, knowing a full report would mean... everything.

Eventually Tatjana realized that Nomi was leading her to the official Interrogation Room. Which meant behind the mirror would probably stand M. Or, even worse, Q.  
Tatjana automatically walked slower and Nomi rested an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "Hey. We will make an official recording. You will only have to tell everything one time."

Tatjana reached out for Nomi's hand. ".. Okay..", she whispered.  
"We will take all the time you need.", Nomi lied. Tatjana knew all too well, they needed the report as soon as possible.  
"And, after that, you will have time to relax..", Nomi continued. "We are preparing a safe house for you."  
‘Forced holiday... again.’, Tatjana thought.

The brown interrogation room was anything but a comfortable place. Nevertheless, the brown was soothing in a way. Someone had set a meal on the table for Tatjana. Her heart went heavy when she understood, this was clearly Q's doing.  
A double hamburger with extra cheese and bacon, no fries, and a coke without ice.  
‘Shit.’  
After Nomi let her eat, chatting as casually as possible, Tatjana felt sated and warm.  
She eyed Nomi. "Okay. Let's get this over with it."

Tatjana licked her lips and rested her arms on the table, in deep thought for a moment. ‘How to begin?’  
"From the beginning.", Nomi spoke softly, as if she had read Tatjana's mind.  
Tatjana assumed her unease was clear to see on her face anyway. Slowly she started to talk, staring at the recorder. She couldn't bear to look at Nomi's face.


	38. Aftermath

Safin sat in the control room of the HAYTNMYC II and listened with closed eyes to the com. The men around him worked quickly and with concentration, a buzzing sound in the background for Safin.  
Laying thousand meters the HAYTNMYC II floated deep in the sea.  
Nevertheless, it was no trouble to get the messages Safin wanted regarding R, and also the news.

The many terror cells had worked quickly and the fact that the different cells had used the same weapon confused the state and military. It was satisfying to listen to the statements of the government, while other radio and news stations reported trouble with the burials of more than three million people.

Safin sighed in satisfaction and turned to the sea map screen to check their position.  
"In half an hour nautic deep, twelve knots to our destination.", he ordered his First Officer.  
"EctP!"

It had been surprisingly difficult for Safin to leave without Tatjana. He had to remind himself that he hadn't known her for more than three weeks. The way they'd met was unusual to say the least, but the parting was horrible. There was a small part of him that wanted to forget her, that was glad to be alone again. Alone was safer. Maybe it was the endorphin rush or perhaps the knowledge that his basic work was done; He felt like resting. Relishing in his siege. Not only with Luc and his Marie, but with Tatjana. 

Safin smiled to himself as he went into his cabin to meditate. ‘Give me a week, my Sirena. One week and we meet again...’

———

They told her nothing.  
Tatjana was about to crawl up the walls of the safe house. Nice walls for sure.  
The house, lying outside of London, had been built in the 1930s, with everything that made that time so charming.  
No proper heating system, water boiler, cracking wooden floor and floral wallpaper.  
MI6 sent a bodyguard with her, which she hated. After analyzing Tatjana's vocal report, M had decided that this was necessary, which did not make her feel safe at all.

By the third day in the house she was so bold as to call Q. "Nobody is telling me anything.", she grumbled. "I am sitting here, without work, in a different place with a strange man, like a prisoner in the house... it's like on the island all over again.", she stopped as she heard her voice break. She sniffed."Sorry. It's like a nightmare. I have not even gotten my medical results?!"  
A moment of silence occured between them, until Q spoke. "I will come over. Bring you some Indian food and a file?"  
"Q! You know it is not allowed to visit a safe house. You will get in trouble."  
"As if a telephone call is allowed.. a bit of trouble won't harm me."  
"Bring a share for Tim. As a bribe." Tatjana felt better already. "Thank you, Q."

Tim wasn't very thrilled about the security breach he was suddenly involved in, but, as Tatjana expected, he was happy with some freshly made chicken masala.  
After a peaceful meal, he gave Tatjana and Q some space, checking around the house, while Tatjana and Q made themselves comfortable in the small living room.  
Q got his laptop out to show her the final report.  
Tatjana took her time to read it through, shaking her head here and there.

"What?", Q asked carefully.  
"It's just... So surreal to read this.", Tatjana confessed. "Like... I was a different person."  
She rubbed her face and found her cheeks wet. "Shit.. I thought I was finished crying."  
"It will take time.", Q spoke softly. "Don't be too hard on yourself."  
"But I have to.", Tatjana replied. "A part of me.."  
"Yes?" Q asked, watching her carefully.  
"I don't know how to say it without sounding weird. A part of me liked... HIM. Not everything of course, but the man he... could be? Does this make sense?" 

Q looked at her for a long moment, until he responded. "Read your medical report."  
Tatjana stared at him. "You have read it, haven't you?"  
She saw Q blushing. "Curiosity killed the cat."  
"But still curiosity brings her back.", Tatjana finished the sentence.  
Both smiled softly at each other.  
Then she turned to the med report.


	39. Reports

Bond sat in M's office, his right leg stretched out. His knee wrapped in a brace and a crutch rested beside his chair.  
Nomi, beside him, tried not to stare at his leg but to focus on M instead.  
"... The Royal Navy and also the Russian Navy forces are still searching the Adrian Sea. There is no sign of an unauthorized submarine. The only reason the destroyer didn't get a thing may be the operating depth of Safin's submarine."  
Bond repositioned himself on his seat. "I wish I could have had a better look at that thing. Bloody Nemo. I hate such guys. Always overcompensating."  
M gifted him with a stern glance. "Yes, thank you, Double O7, for your input."

"Sooner or later we will find him. We have to.", Nomi put in. "Not only for the obvious reason, to take him to Court."  
Bond shared a glance with M.  
"Meaning?", he asked.  
"Meaning? Didn't you read Tatjana's report?"  
Bond watched her body tensing up while on her graceful face grew an expression of disgust.  
"Gosh, boys!", she groaned and slid uncomfortably on her chair.  
Bond leaned back, just waiting. He got the feeling M would soon explode. To his surprise M turned to Tanner.  
"Leave us for a moment. Send Eve in."  
Bond noted the Name call, but said nothing. It was to him a sign for a more personal matter.

Moneypenny came in with her usual beaming smile, a writing pad in her hand.  
"Notes, Sir?", she asked lightly.  
M pointed to the free chair at his side. "No. More a request for advice."  
Bond caught her eye and found a glimmer of sadness in it.  
‘Bloody hell, do we get **the** talk?’ Bond acted calm while he prepared for the worst.  
"Moneypenny?", M addressed her to start.  
"I have not only typed out the report from Tatjana, but also from James and Nomi."  
Bond started to feel uncomfortable, at the open Naming.

"Nobody could understand the trauma she went through, except someone in the same situation. James,", Moneypenny looked at Bond and he nearly startled. "You have been in more or less the same situation, but you are trained. I think you are capable of understanding. She showed signs of what we call Stockholm Syndrome, thanks to the manipulative ways of praise and punishment she received."

"Something that should have been looked after by a therapist, not by hiding her in a Safe House.", Bond heard himself saying.  
That gave him a positive look from Moneypenny.  
"Indeed. I know R wants to hide the episode away and go on with her work. That is clearly not possible. Honestly, and I know I am no therapist myself, I can't see her working further for us."  
Bond saw M nodding.  
"Shouldn't she find this out by herself via therapy? I mean, we can't just kick her out?", Nomi spoke up. "I would not want that for myself."   
"You fall in love with the Bureau, but the Bureau doesn't fall in love with you.", Bond grumbled.   
"Very wise, Bond. Any other suggestions?", M muttered.  
"Besides holding her in safety as long we have not got our hands on Safin?", Bond replied, getting annoyed with M. "I'm sorry to say, but I talked to this guy. He is absolutely insane. He thinks R is his to care for - or what he thinks is care. Honestly... the other guy, this Luc Dupont..", Bond shook his head.

"I know what you mean.", Nomi backed Bond up. "Dupont is too sure of Safin. We were not able to get a bit out of him. We don't know what their plans are, but, this guy.. he's so relaxed! He is just waiting for something. Or someone. That gives me the creeps."

M listened to their conversation before he finally proposed: "You are both right. The real problem lies in the point that R is no field agent. We have to get her in a familiar simulation. Getting her into a flat closer to her mother. House visits by a therapist. A 24/7 guard. One bodyguard is definitely not enough."

"Perhaps it is a good idea that Q get her something to do? Even if it's just old material to work with? I'm sure she is going crazy in that house.", Bond suggested. He didn't understand why M smirked.   
"I have a reliable source that says Q has already visited R yesterday evening." 

Bond, Nomi and Eve looked in unison down at their hands. Everyone knew already but had pretended otherwise.   
"It seemed she didn't even know her medical report.", M continued, his face serious again.   
After a moment of uncomfortable silence Bond dared to ask: "Sooo... the rumors are true?"


	40. Moving

Tatjana was excited. Finally something was happening! She didn't pack, knowing that the personnel of MI6 would send the clothes from her flat to her new home in Harlow.  
She was getting a new start. Therapy sessions and a home office. She could see her mother again! Moneypenny warned her of the house warming party she would receive, but Tatjana was all gleeful.

The whole day gibbering, she had annoyed Tim, who himself looked forward to a long, free weekend without her.  
"Yeah, that's fine. Just tell me how much you'd hate to look after me."   
"Hey, Dolly! I need more action! I'm a bodyguard, not a babysitter.", he teased her back and switched on the telly.   
"Gosh, and I thought you wanted a coffee too!", Tatjana shouted while strolling into the kitchen.  
Far away she heard the tone of an ambulance, but ignored it.  
"Black like your soul, isn't it?"   
Tatjana got no answer. The telly blared out the news. Standing at the stove Tatjana waited for the Italian coffee maker to heat up. With one ear she listened to the news.  
Again about the nerve gas attacks. She shivered, remembering the night of the live events.  
Behind her, the siren continued on.  
‘Is that really an ambulance or the fire department?’, she thought, and got two cups out of the cupboard.  
While pouring the coffee into the mugs, she felt something familiar about the siren, until she realized that it was a Civil Defence Alert.

Her body suddenly cold, she rushed to the living room and froze.  
She could see Tim's arms as she stepped behind his chair to look at the telly.   
The screen showed the red fog. But this was not the U.S. This was a picture of London.  
The Parliament Building, Trafalgar Square... the MI6 Building.  
"Tim!", she shrieked, her eyes filled with tears. "Tim, did you see that?!"  
She turned to Tim and gasped for air. She didn't scream out loud but pressed her hand over her mouth.  
Tim looked up at her with empty eyes, a shot wound in the middle of his forehead.

"Don't panic.", she heard a whisper from the door. "It is not a real sarin attack. They will all wake up with a horrible headache."  
Tatjana swallowed down a cheeky remark about Tim and his horrible headache and looked back to the telly, then to Safin at the door.  
"Promise?", she asked him with a whisper.  
The corner of his lips curled up. "Promise.", he answered and beckoned her to him.

Tatjana obeyed automatically and didn't even shriek as Safin cupped her face with his hands, still holding in his right hand a gun with a silencer on it.  
She closed her eyes and felt a tear running down her cheek. His mouth was soft and warm and she rested her hands encouragingly on his scars.  
"You cannot imagine how happy I am to have found you, my love.", he cooed. "We don't have much time. Are you good to go?"  
Tatjana sniffled. "Not yet. There is something I have to tell you. After that you can decide if you really want me with you."

Safin frowned and cocked his head. "Don't tell me you became unfaithful in such a short time?"  
Tatjana looked in his eyes, smiling sadly. "No, my Pirate. Quite the contrary."


	41. Failing

One hour after the alert, Bond was finally on the street. He felt like a complete idiot. His only consolation was that the police and the fire department were fooled too.  
Good thing was, he did not have the heart attack he had suspected when he heard the Civil Siren.  
Thanks to the morphine, and rush of adrenaline, he had no pain in his knee, but knew he would suffer later.

Bad thing was, the fake gas alert was followed by a prison break in the Prison Vault of MI6.  
Bond slammed angrily on his steering wheel. "You. Bloody. Idiot! Fucking! Shit!", he cursed himself with every hit.   
The last six years have been erased. All the work and sweat and blood for nothing!  
Eight men down, Nomi wounded, and an insane monster on the run!

Bond tried to call again. Still nothing but a dial tone and the mailbox. "R, I swear to God!", he hissed. Bond was worried. Not because R didn't answer the phone, but because Tim wasn't answering his phone either. He had such a bad feeling about it, his stomach turned slowly to ice.  
Close to flying, he tortured his DB5, it's engine whining. The drive to the house seemed endless. When Bond finally arrived at the drive way he found the house in peace.  
He could see some lights on inside, as he stopped with shrieking tires.

Bond hesitated to jump out and take a run into the house. He switched off the motor and watched the house for a moment. There was nothing to hear. The porch light was switched on.  
Slowly he got out of the car and held his new Walther in his right hand. Bond grunted, as he walked to the door, his leg already acting up.  
‘Too old, too slow.’, he reminded himself. ‘Nomi should be here and not me. I should be sitting on a beach in the Bahamas.’  
He opened the door and was greeted with an illuminated corridor. He could hear the telly like background noise in the house.

With a ready gun, he sneaked through the corridor to the main room. He heard a song covering the telly as he went in, sussing out the situation at once. He knew for sure he was alone in the house. Absolutely alone.

The song was the ringtone of Tatjana's mobile. Bond lifted it slowly and gazed to the body of Tim. His chest burning in anger and his legs jelly he picked up.  
"Yes?"  
"How is the knee?", the soft voice of Safin hummed in Bond's ear.  
He swallowed. "It's been better.", he answered solemnly and went on: "Safin?"  
"Yes, Mr. Bond?", the Anarchist answered with an amused chuckle.  
"Look after her. Properly this time! YOU carry the responsibility!"  
There was a moment of silence on the other end. Bond thought Safin had disconnected before he heard: "I promise. With my life."

Bond waited for more, but all he got was a disconnecting tone now.  
He let go of the phone and fished his own out of his pocket. He had to call M. Suddenly his shoulder felt heavy.   
He fell then on the chair beside Tim's body and bit his inner cheeks.  
It was time to retire. Let Nomi clean this shit up. Rubbing his eyes in embarrassment, he decided not to call M, but Q. He should get the bad news from him. After all; it was Bond's fault.


	42. HAYTNMYC II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter... A Epilog will follow tho!

Safin threw his burner phone in the port harbour and smiled at Tatjana. Feeling light and happy, he held up his hand until Tatjana took it and walked with her to the marina.  
"Don't fret, my darling. We will soon be to safety.", he promised her. He braced her arm and led her carefully down the metal stairs to the port. There he paused and wrapped his arm around her waist, looking at her with an expression of pride and glee. Safin was impressed that one person could bring so much happiness and joy to another's life. 

"Don't be scared." Safin warned her, excited to show off. He spoke an order in his earpiece and the waterline in front of him and Tatjana started to twirl up.  
As if in slow motion, a grey shadow appeared from under the water. Growing longer and larger, it took form, until the tower of his submarine was visible.  
Safin faced Tatjana, curious what her reaction would be. He was delighted to watch her eyes grow wide. Her jaw literally fell open. After a moment of amazed silence he heard Tatjana whisper: "Please tell me, her name is Nautilus."  
Safin found himself chuckling. "It's actually Nautilus II", he told her outright.

"I love it." Tatjana looked at him with excitement. "Can we go inside now?"  
To Safin's relief Tatjana's reaction was positive and she was clearly amazed. He led her over the plank as the entry opened up. A friendly face greeted them both.  
"Luc!", Tatjana shrieked happily and took his hand, then embraced him quickly, before he helped her up the ladder and down inside the tower.  
Safin smirked as he heard Luc yatter.  
"I told you, didn't I? You should have seen him, all this chaos in the MI6 Vault, and Safin just strolled in with a mask-"  
"Stop it, Luc.", Safin chuckled slightly embarrassed. "Please lead Tatjana into the break room. You can chat with her there."  
"Yes, of course Safin."  
Safin eyed Tatjana and told her: "Please inform Luc."  
"Inform me of what?", Luc asked her curious as he showed her the way to the break room. 

"I am preggie."  
Tatjana watched Luc's face carefully, remembering Safin's face, as she had told him. Baffled. Truly surprised. And thankfully gleeful.

She had shown Safin her medical report. He needed it in writing. He had had to read it twice before he turned back to her to embrace her softly, kissing her forehead.  
"You didn't know that...", he started to talk, rocking her lightly, "Luc was at the beginning truly questioning my idea to hold you with us. I told him that I wanted to have faith in you. That I needed you to fill my life. And now.."  
Safin had looked at her with his serious, broken face and glittering eyes. "And now you have blessed me already with such a gift."

Tatjana had looked at him, her heart warm and beating hard for him. She had pressed her lips on his and had asked him: "So we are good?"  
"Yes, my darling. We are good."  
And again he had kidnapped her. This time by her own free will.

Luc was now grinning wide. "Awww, Marie will love that!", he cheered. "Papa Lyutsifer.."  
"I'm sorry?", Tatjana wondered.  
"Oh! You didn't know..?", Luc went on. "Merde! Don't tell him I told you his first name?", he begged her.  
"Lyutsifer? Like... Morningstar?" Tatjana thought about it, before eventually coming to the conclusion: "That kind of makes sense."  
She looked back at Luc. "I will not tell... I have already forgotten it, I swear!"

"What have you forgotten, if I may ask?", a voice appeared behind them. A strange but smooth voice with a hard accent. Tatjana turned and the man this voice belonged to stepped into the break room.  
He smiled wide and kindly, alas his smile didn't hit the eyes. One was blind anyway.  
Luc got up, on his face alertness and distrust which he didn't even try to hide. He didn't like that man.  
"Just...", Luc started and the man interrupted him. "Girls chat?" 

Tatjana saw Safin appear behind the man, whom she now could classify. Not by his face, but by the fact that Safin was in the MI6 vault.  
The man smiled a fatherly smile and raised his hand to greet Tatjana. "And this is our famous R?"  
Tatjana looked at Safin, who nodded lightly.  
She took the man's hand and shook it while correcting him.  
"No, Mr. Blofeld. I am Safin's Tatjana. R … is dead."


	43. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my friends... But I have written already a little sequel.. With a bit more Blofeld.

Safin had built a new base, just as he had told Tatjana he would on the special night of the Red Terror.  
Now, two years later, and with countries that had fallen from world power to third world places, Cuba was a great place to live.  
Especially when one has a little island for oneself. Cuba itself was, like Canada, Mexico and South America, filled with American and Russian immigrants.

Safin had prepared for his way of life even before he had started, with the development of his special 'Breath of Chaos'. So he had called the red tinted nerve gas.  
Tatjana had understood his goal better after they were able to take a break for themselves. Up in the Austrian mountains, in Blofeld's special Health and Spa Centre.   
Safin had insisted she stay her full pregnancy there, to make sure to have any and all medical options on hand.

Tatjana was grateful for this time, up in the high castle, watching the rioting and the chaos in the U.S. More and more attacks occured, more and more people were dying overseas. For Safin it was a cleansing. Every time the body count grew higher, the more he pointed out the healing ecosystem. Showing her the natural healing while the red fog settled and the survivors began a new start.

Tatjana understood, only partly, Safin's motivation and she was honest with him about it. But, she had made her decision in his favour. She would stand by him. And she had made him sure about that.  
Blofeld teased her often for her 'cow eyes', saying that she would never understand the man Safin is. That didn't matter. She loved the man he was with her. The father he was for the twins. The owner of her heart.

Now, on their own island, away from the trouble of the world and also from Blofeld's schemes, they lived a calm and simple life.   
Fishing, swimming, gardening.. nature gave her gifts with full hands and Safin taught Tatjana how to ask kindly.

The twins were loved and guarded by everyone on the island and, thanks to the Cuban hospitals and schools, the best in the world besides Japan's by Safin's opinion, the boys could see in a bright and healthy future. 

Tatjana sat with her boys on the beach, a parasol protecting them from too much sun, eating banana pieces. She tried to stop the twins from dipping the fruit in the sand before eating it, but with just two hands it was simply not possible to succeed. 

She heard a chuckle behind her. "Are you making fun of me, Pirate?", she asked, offended. "Get your nice rear over here and help me!"   
"Yes, Madame.", he purred and joined her. He grabbed Matvei and pulled him onto his lap. Quickly, he fished the sandy banana piece from his fingers, inspected it and gave it back to his son, who started to whine. 

"Sand is cleansing for the stomach.", he announced and took a fresh piece for himself.   
"Yeah, I will wake you if he gets up tonight with tummy troubles."   
Safin raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget to pay the night nanny again?", he jested.   
"No.", Tatjana smiled and held Maksimilian up in her hands, while he tried to hold balance on his own, thick babylegs.   
"Good.", Safin looked at her with a smirk. "I would be very grumpy if I did not have my wife all for myself tonight."   
"You're such an Egoist.", Tatjana hummed smiling and leaned in to kiss her husband.   
"I know..", Safin muttered into the kiss. "I am a horrible person."   
Tatjana giggled and Maksimilian mirrored the noise, as he reached out for his father's nose. 

"Let us come back to the beach tonight.", she spoke up. "Making love laying in the rolling waves, feeling the wet sand under us…"  
"OH, Madame is in a romantic mood today?", Safin responded with a soft smile on his face.   
His skin, still pox scarred, but now sun kissed, showed peace and calmness.   
Tatjana sat Maksimilian on her upper thigh and got a hand free to rest it on Safin's jawline. "With such a Buccaneer at my side, how could I not be?"   
She stole another kiss and combed slowly through Safin's chocolate black curls. He looked so much more distinguished with the increasingly grey strands mixed in.   
"Well, Madame. We have a date then.", Safin smirked. 

Marie shouted from the house that dinner was ready, so Tatjana and Safin picked up the boys and went inside.   
At the Veranda Tatjana turned and looked back at the beach. The sea laid smooth and nearly still in the late evening sun. Small golden waves washed along their private beach. The air was warm and inviting.  
Tatjana felt Safin's breath as he leaned in to kiss her neck.  
"Later.", he whispered. "Tonight."  
His hand at her rear he pushed her forward into the house, where they were greeted by Luc and Maria.

The end... For now.


End file.
